


I Know You're Hurt, That's Why You Should Fuck Me Instead

by RT_Smut



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Gavin confides in Fiona that he found out his girlfriend cheated on him. What better way to get back at her than to give her a taste of her own medicine? My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Fiona Nova/Meg Turney, Fiona Nova/Trevor Collins/Barbara Dunkelman, Gavin Free/Fiona Nova, Trevor Collins/Fiona Nova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Fiona Nova had been working at Achievement Hunter for a little over a year now. She was still as much in love with the job as the first day she started. The work was fun, for the most part, her co-workers were awesome, and the pay wasn’t too bad as well. She got along well with pretty much everyone at her job. Though, not well enough to feel comfortable confiding with them, at least, not yet. And she assumed her co-workers felt they had a similar relationship to her too. Which is why Fiona found it incredibly strange when Gavin, of all people, approached her at her desk near the end of the workday on a Friday. 

“Hey, Fiona, are you busy?” Gavin asked. 

Fiona was in the middle of answering an email. Her first instinct was to tell Gavin to fuck off but didn’t. There was something  _ different _ about Gavin’s tone. She had never heard him speak with this tone before. It sounded to Fiona like he was extremely sad about something, like he was about to cry almost. 

“Nope!” She said as she minimized the email she was drafting, “What’s up?” 

“I just wanted to speak with you in private if that’s alright.” Gavin said. 

Fiona furrowed her brow in confusion. Gavin wasn’t the type of person to have ‘private chats’. “Sure, let’s go into the Play Pals room and we can talk there.” Fiona said as she stood up. 

Part of her genuinely wanted to help Gavin with whatever he was dealing with but the main reason she agreed to hear him out is because she was so damn curious what was eating away at him. For as long as Fiona had known Gavin she thought he was the kind of guy who didn’t let stuff get to him. So, whatever he was about to tell her had to be really serious. Fiona and Gavin walked past the other editors and their desks into the adjacent room. Fiona noticed Gavin not making eye contact or otherwise acknowledging the existence of the other editors. If it were just a bunch of strangers Gavin was walking past Fiona would understand but his co-workers? His friends? Fiona felt apprehensive as she followed Gavin into the room. 

“Can you close the door?” He asked. 

“Yeah, sure thing.” Fiona said. She closed the door and sat on the white couch. She motioned for Gavin to do the same and he followed suit. 

“So what’s up, Gavin?” Fiona asked, trying her hardest to maintain her positive attitude. 

Gavin took a deep breath and sighed heavily, “What I’m about to tell you; you have to make sure you tell absolutely nobody. Do you understand?” 

Fiona’s heart rate picked up. She mentally prepared herself for the worst, “I get it, yeah. So what is it?” 

“I mean it! Don’t. Tell. Anyone.” Gavin emphasized. 

“What? Are you going to tell me the nuclear launch codes or something? Just tell me!” Fiona said, playfully shoving Gavin. 

Gavin took another deep breath, “Okay, well… Yesterday, I came home from my trip to LA and found out that Meg was cheating on me the whole time I was gone.” 

Fiona gasped. Her demeanor changed to match Gavin’s, “Oh Gavin no… I’m so sorry.” She said as held her arms open and offered Gavin a hug. 

He took her offer and wrapped his arms around her. Fiona truly felt awful for Gavin. He was one of the nicest people she knew and in no way deserved to have this happen to him. 

“So do you know what you’re gonna do?” Fiona asked. 

Gavin shook his head, “I have no idea. I told Meg I had to leave for another trip just to get out of that house.” 

“YOU WHAT!?” Fiona yelled. Gavin quickly took his arms off of Fiona and backed away to the opposite end of the couch. 

“Christ! You don’t have to be so loud.” Gavin complained. 

“Sorry but I’m just so fucking mad! First off, your girlfriend cheats on you and now she’s kicked you out of your own fucking house!? Do you not see something wrong with this picture?” Fiona ranted. 

“I don’t know what else to do Fiona! I still love Meg and I really do want to try and work things out, even if she did betray me.” Gavin said. 

Fiona sighed in exasperation, “You don’t need her though! You can do so much fucking better than that cheating whore!” 

“But what if I don’t want to do better? What if I just want her?” Gavin argued. 

Fiona threw her arms up. She spent the next few minutes opening her mouth, about to say something but then closing it again, figuring what she was about to say to Gavin would be too mean. But, she was having a difficult time knowing how to help Gavin get through this situation. The clear answer to her was have Gavin break up with her and kick her out onto the street. But since Gavin wouldn’t go for that she had to find another solution. One that would make Gavin happy and to have him get back at Meg for betraying him like this. 

Then, Fiona had an idea, “I know how to solve this.” She said. 

“Really!? How?” Gavin asked, smiling for the first time today. 

“You just have to fuck me.” Fiona stated. 

Gavin stared at her for a few seconds before he burst out laughing, “That’s a good one Fiona! You really had me going there for a second.” 

“I’m being serious!” Fiona shouted. 

Gavin stopped laughing, “You are? But what will that accomplish? I would just be doing to her what she did to me.” 

“That’s the point! Make her get a taste of her own medicine. Then she’ll know how it feels to be cheated on and then she’ll be truly sorry.” Fiona explained. She stood up and started unbuttoning her jeans. 

“Whoa Fiona! I don’t think this is a good idea. Maybe there’s another way I can reconcile with Meg?” Gavin said, looking away from Fiona. 

Fiona continued undressing, “Trust me Gavin, this is the only way she’ll understand  _ and _ the only way you can truly get past this.” 

Gavin held his hand in front of his face, blocking his view of Fiona, “But what if I don’t find you attractive? What if I can’t get it up with you?” 

Fiona laughed, “Seriously? Did I not find you, just a couple of days ago quickly exit out of a tab that had a bunch of my old modeling pictures when I walked into the room?” 

“N-No! I mean, you did but it’s not what you think! It’s for a future video.” Gavin quickly explained. 

“And that bulge in your shorts, is that for a future video too?” Fiona asked as she finished pulling her jeans off of her feet. 

Gavin whipped his free hand to cover his growing bulge, “Alright fine, you caught me. But even if we do this right here and now there’s still a bunch of people working right next door.” 

“Isn’t this room soundproof because of Michael’s yelling? We’ll be fine as long as we aren’t too loud.” Fiona said. 

“I still don’t know” Gavin said, “I don’t think we should. It’s a bad idea. I mean, won’t this ruin our friendship?” 

Fiona let out a frustrated sigh as she pulled her t-shirt over her head, leaving her topless as she rarely wore a bra. “No it won’t Gavin! Not stop being such a little bitch and fuck me!” 

“I don’t want to Fiona! It’s a bad idea!” Gavin argued. He stood up and walked toward the door, keeping his gaze locked on the door and away from Fiona. 

She jumped in front of the door and spread her arms across the frame, “You’re not going anywhere until you fuck me, Gavin!” 

Being forced to look at Fiona, Gavin couldn’t deny how sexy she looked naked. Her medium-sized breasts were very perky, perfectly complimenting her slender frame. Each was topped with large black areolas and black nipples the size of dimes. Once his gaze managed to get past Fiona’s chest he looked at her flat stomach and eventually her panties. She was wearing a pair of white lace panties. 

Gavin closed his eyes and said, “Please move Fiona, enough playing around. It’s not funny.” 

“You know you want to fuck me Gavin. You don’t have to hide it anymore.” Fiona stopped speaking for a moment to take off the rest of her clothes. 

“T-That’s not the point! The point is that it’s wrong and we’re friends so we shouldn’t do it!” Gavin said defiantly. 

Fiona leaned into Gavin’s chest, pressing her tits against him. “Are you sure you don’t want to?” 

Gavin’s cock was completely erect. If he waited any longer he was afraid of what would happen next. “Yes I’m sure! Now I would like to leave please!” 

“This offer has a time limit. If you don’t take off your clothes and  _ fuck _ me in the next 30 seconds then the offer goes away and I get dressed and you have to deal with your girlfriend on your own.” Fiona said, pressing her breasts harder against Gavin. 

Gavin sighed, “Alright, you win Fiona.” 

Fiona smiled as she walked over to the couch and bent over the arm of it, spreading her legs for him. “Then come over here and fuck the shit out of me.” Fiona said. 

Gavin groaned. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this turned on. His fingers fumbled with the zipper on his shorts for a few seconds before he finally managed to zip his shorts down and yank them off his legs along with his boxers. Then, with his throbbing cock, he walked behind Fiona and rested his cock against her ass. 

“What? Are you just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna fuck me!?” Fiona yelled. 

“I will! Just lower your voice, someone might hear us.” Gavin warned. 

“Then hurry up you bitch!” Fiona yelled again. 

Gavin grabbed the base of his shaft and dragged his cock across Fiona’s ass until he finally reached her already-wet pussy. He took a deep breath as he prodded his head into Fiona’s wet hole, causing him to shudder in pleasure. 

“If this is what fucking is to you I can see why Meg cheated on you.” Fiona said. 

“Right, well you don’t have to rub it in.” Gavin said. 

He grabbed onto Fiona’s hips and drove the entire length of his cock into her pussy. Fiona suddenly moaned. She wasn’t expecting Gavin to thrust it in all at once but she wasn’t going to complain. Gavin didn’t start off slow. He moved his cock back and forth keeping a steady rhythm as he fucked Fiona. She was loving this. It had been some time since she had been fucked by a real cock, and it turned her on more knowing she was able to seduce one of her co-workers into fucking her at work. 

“Yeah, you like fucking me? Does my fucking pussy feel good?” Fiona moaned. 

“It does.” Gavin groaned as he fucked Fiona faster. 

“Does it fucking feel better than Meg’s? If you say yes I’ll let you cum inside me.”

Just hearing that offer drove Gavin wild. He started pounding his cock into Fiona with more vigor and strength than he knew he was capable of. 

“Yes! Oh fuck you feel so much better than her!” Gavin yelled. 

“You call that fucking!? I SAID FUCK ME GAVIN!” Fiona screamed. 

Gavin was slightly concerned about the noise but was too horny to care. He clawed his fingers into Fiona’s ass, almost to the point of making her bleed, and he fucked Fiona with every ounce of strength he could muster. 

“THAT’S IT! FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT! SHOW MEG WHO’S BOSS!” Fiona shouted even louder than before. 

Gavin’s eyes were transfixed on Fiona’s back. He watched her skin move up and down in time with his thrusts. As sweat began to form on her back the very recognizable pungent smell of sex filled the room. It turned Gavin on to no end. He was going to cum. He was going to cum inside of his friend at the office while a bunch of people were right next door. He didn’t care if they heard. He only needed one thing right now. 

“Fiona! I’m going to fucking cum!” Gavin moaned loudly. 

“OH FUCK! FUCKING FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM GAVIN!!!” Fiona screamed as Gavin kept pounding her against the couch. 

A moment later Gavin moaned, his cock swelled, and he poured every last drop of cum from his balls deep inside of Fiona’s cunt. She continued moaning the entire time Gavin was filling her up. Fiona wasn’t on any form of birth control so there was a real possibility of her getting pregnant from this. But she didn’t care. All that mattered was that she helped her friend in his time of need and she got a good fuck out of it. 

“There, now you can tell Meg you cheated on her and everything will be good.” Fiona said. 

“I hope this works…” Gavin said with a hint of skepticism in his voice as he dressed himself. 

Fiona followed suit and dressed herself as well. As soon as Gavin was dressed he left the room and quickly shut the door behind him, trying to keep the smell inside for as long as possible. Fiona hung back for a few minutes, trying to make it look like they didn’t just have sex. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor needs to have a talk with Fiona about what her and Gavin did. But she has a different idea.

Fiona arrived at work Monday morning after her ‘talk’ with Gavin. She really did hope that she was able to help him with his Meg problem. She tried texting him all weekend but he never replied. She thought about calling him but figured that was a bit too far, especially since Fiona knew she was going to see Gavin in the office on Monday. As soon as she arrived at work she made a mad dash to the main Achievement Hunter office. She whipped the door open and quickly looked around the room. There was no Gavin. The only person there however was Trevor. 

“Hey, Trevor have you seen Gavin anywhere?” Fiona asked. 

Trevor gave her a look of confusion, “What? Of course not. The rest of the guys won’t be here for at least another hour.” 

Fiona looked dejected. Being in the support room she had no idea when everyone arrived and assumed they showed up when she did. But, since it was only another hour Fiona decided just to wait. She walked into the room and sat down at Gavin’s desk to wait for him. 

“You’re gonna wait for him in here?” Trevor asked, “Don’t you have work to do?” 

Fiona shook her head, “Nope, I’m actually ahead of where I’m supposed to be.” She explained. 

Trevor stood up from his desk and walked around to Fiona’s side of the room and sat down on the white couch behind her. “If that’s the case then there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” Trevor said, “Involving you and Gavin.” 

Fiona was pretty sure she knew where Trevor was going with this but chose to play dumb anyway and shook her head, “What do you mean?”

Trevor looked astonished, “What do I mean!? I’m talking about what you and Gavin did in the Play Pals room on Friday!” 

Fiona smiled and bit her lip as she remembered the fucking Gavin gave her. “And what did we do in there?” She asked, “If you already know then tell me.” 

Trevor had a slight blush creep across his face, “Y-You know exactly what you two did!” And I wanted to say that I don’t care what you two get up to in your personal lives but I would ask you please keep it out of the office. Especially during working hours.” 

“But we just had a conversation in that room,” Fiona said innocently, “Can’t we have private conversations at work?” 

Trevor sighed in frustration, “Stop being coy with me! You know exactly what I’m talking about so stop playing dumb!” 

But unless I hear you say what you think Gavin and I did in that room then I can’t be sure that we’re on the same page.” Fiona said, moving her chair closer to Trevor. 

“You really want to play this game? Fine. I’ll play along,” Trevor paused and took a deep breath, “On Friday afternoon, you two were…” He trailed off, his face turning more red. 

“We were what, Trevor?” Fiona said, leaning over so her face was closer to Trevor. 

Trevor looked at Fiona and realized the mistake he just made. Fiona was wearing a low-cut black tank top and no bra, giving him a clear view of her breasts. If he looked a bit closer he could make out the slight hint of her nipples. He closed his eyes and shook his head and continued speaking, 

“You two were caught… having relations in the Play Pals room.” 

“You’re gonna have to be more specific than that.” Fiona said, “I mean, ‘having relations’ could just mean kissing. Are you saying we can’t kiss at work? Because that’d be fucked up if we couldn’t.” 

Trevor took another deep breath, “I don’t mean just kissing. I mean you two did more than that…” He trailed off as he caught another glance of Fiona’s mostly-exposed breasts. 

“And what’s more than kissing?” Fiona asked, standing up from the chair. She continued to lean over as she placed a hand on Trevor’s shoulder close to his neck. 

“You two were… You two were…” Trevor couldn’t finish his sentence. His heart rate shot up as he became more entranced by Fiona. 

“We were what?” Fiona whispered, slowly moving her face closer to Trevor’s. 

“F-Fuck…” Trevor breathed, extremely aware of how close Fiona’s lips were to his own. 

“Say it.” Fiona said. Her lips were less than an inch away from Trevor’s. 

“You two fucked.” Trevor whispered. 

“That’s right. Gavin fucked me and I loved it.” Fiona said as she planted her lips on Trevor’s. 

He didn’t pull away immediately. Fiona was surprised by this and decided to take it a bit further and opened her mouth to try and push her tongue into Trevor’s mouth. That’s where he drew the line and pulled away from Fiona. 

“What the hell was that!?” Trevor asked. 

“Oh come on. Don't act like you didn’t like it!” Fiona said. 

“We can’t do this! We’re at work and anybody could walk in at any time. Not to mention I have a girlfriend!” Trevor stated. 

Fiona smiled and rolled her eyes, “Don’t be like that. Nobody’s going to come in! Like you said the guys won’t be here for another hour and none of the support staff ever come in here. And besides, what Barbara doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” 

“But what about the camera?” Trevor asked. 

“Oh, that? That hasn’t worked properly in like a month.” Fiona said. 

Trevor bit his lip and thought for a moment. With how busy he and Barbara were with work they hadn’t been able to have sex for a few weeks and he was pent up. And here was a woman, a very attractive woman in Trevor’s eyes, who was more than willing to fuck him right here and now. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was wrong. 

“I don’t know…” Trevor said. 

“You might not know but your cock sure does.” Fiona said as she brushed her hand against the growing bulge in his pants. 

Trevor shuddered in pleasure. He forgot how good it felt to have someone else touch him like that. His resolve was waning. He looked down at Fiona and noticed that even more of her breasts were on display. He could now clearly see her hard nipples poking out, causing his cock to throb against Fiona’s hand. 

“Oh wow…” Fiona cooed, “It  _ really _ seems like you want to do this.” 

Trevor began thinking about whether or not he could hold off on sex long enough so he and Barbara could break their dry spell. His mind raced through all of the things on both of their plates and realized it would be at least another month before they had free time. 

“Alright fine!” Trevor said, throwing his hands up. 

“Awesome!” Fiona said as she stood up. She started undressing and said, “The faster you get naked the faster you can fuck my brains out.” 

Trevor didn’t need to be told twice. He jumped up from the couch and whipped off his clothes in record time. He watched Fiona as she dug her thumbs into the waist of her jeans and began shimmying out of them. Trevor groaned and fought the urge to touch himself as he watched Fiona shake her tight, round ass back and forth for him. His cock twitched when he noticed she wasn’t wearing any panties either. He figured that she was probably going to fuck Gavin again today based on the way she was dressed. Trevor was so turned on by Fiona’s sluttiness that his cock began to ache. The instant Fiona stepped out of her jeans Trevor couldn’t hold back anymore. He quickly closed the distance between himself and Fiona and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her forward until she was bracing herself against the shelves close to the door. 

“Wow, I didn’t know you could be so aggressive.” Fiona moaned. 

“I need this so fucking bad.” Trevor said as he rubbed his cock against her ass. 

“Then what are you waiting for? Fuck me already!” 

That was all the encouragement Trevor needed. He moved his hips back to angle his cock to Fiona’s already-wet pussy and shoved the length of his cock inside her in a single thrust. 

“Oh fuck Trevor! You’re so fucking big!” Fiona yelled. 

  
  


Barbara Dunkelman was walking through the halls of the building Achievement Hunter occupied. She was planning on surprising Trevor in his office with a quick work fuck. She felt bad about being so busy with work and so tired by the time she got home that she didn’t want to have sex so she made a point today to show up to work early to get some work done so she could make time to surprise her boyfriend. As she approached the Achievement Hunter office she heard something strange. It sounded to her like a woman was moaning extremely loudly in that room. As she approached the door she pressed her ear against it. After listening for a few seconds she knew it was definitely coming from this room, almost like the source of the noise was right on the other side of the door. She considered knocking before she entered but chose not to, thinking the guys were just playing a porn game for one of their videos. Plus, she was kind of interested in seeing it. So, Barbara swung the door open and was completely stunned by what she saw. 

Barbara saw her boyfriend, Trevor, currently balls deep in Fiona; fucking her like there was no tomorrow. They didn’t seem to notice her or the fact that the door had even opened as they didn’t stop fucking for a second. 

“What’s going on in here?” Barbara asked. 

Trevor immediately stopped moving and whipped his head to Barbara and looked at her like a deer in headlights. “It’s not what it looks like! I swear!” Trevor tried to explain. 

Barbara bit her lip. She should have been mortified to see the person she loved most fucking one of his co-workers but instead, she found it hot. 

Really hot. 

“Fiona. Can you explain what’s happening here?” Barbara asked. 

“Well, as you can see Trevor is fucking my brains out and he’s loving it!” Fiona explained, moving her hips back so her pussy could engulf Trevor’s shaft. 

“Is this true Trevor?” Barbara asked, her hand moving to her crotch. 

“I-I It’s just kind of happened! I’m so sorry Barbara! Can you ever forgive me?” Trevor said, on the verge of tears. 

“You want to know how you can make it up to me right now?” Barbara said, cupping her pussy over her jeans. 

“H-How!? I’ll do anything!” 

“Keep fucking Fiona.” Barbara growled. 

“W-What do you mean?” Trevor asked, more confused than ever. 

“I want to watch you fuck Fiona. I want you to make her scream your fucking name as you cum deep inside her pussy and make her fucking pregnant.” Barbara said as she began rubbing herself. 

“I don’t understand…” Trevor said. 

“Well I do!” Fiona said as she started moving her hips back and forth. “Barbara wants you to fuck me! She’s going to masturbate while she watches us fuck. So be a fucking man and FUCK ME!” Fiona shouted. 

The rational part of Trevor’s brain shut down. The combination of feeling Fiona’s tight cunt grip his cock and rub against his shaft along with the sight of his girlfriend masturbating was too much. He turned back to Fiona and started thrusting his cock again. 

“Fuck Trevor! You feel so fucking good inside me!” Fiona moaned while looking right at Barbara. 

Barbara moaned as well. She had already buried her hand into her jeans and was rubbing her pussy directly. She brought her other hand up to her chest and began groping and rubbing her breasts as she continued watching. 

Hearing the two women moan drove Trevor crazy. His hips seemed to move on their own as he fucked Fiona faster and harder than ever to the point where he was fucking Fiona more passionately than he had ever fucked Barbara. He didn’t care about betraying Barbara anymore. The only thing he cared about was filling Fiona’s slutty pussy with his cum. He fucked her faster and faster until he felt his orgasm quickly build. 

“I’m- I’m gonna cum soon!” Trevor moaned as he slammed Fiona into the shelves with each thrust. 

“THAT’S FUCKING RIGHT! FUCKING CUM INSIDE OF ME IN FRONT OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!” Fiona screamed. 

Just the thought of Trevor cumming inside of Fiona was enough to make Barbara cum. Her voice hitched and she let out short, but loud squeaks as she continued rubbing her pussy through her orgasm. Barbara felt herself squirt so much that she knew her jeans were going to be ruined. Before her orgasm finished Barbara’s knees gave out and she fell to the ground. She took deep, heavy breaths as she watched Trevor and Fiona cum together. 

Trevor moaned as loudly as he could as he finally came. He filled Fiona’s pussy with weeks of stored cum. She was already overflowing when Trevor was only half done and each additional rope of cum Trevor shot just pushed more cum out of her and onto her legs and the floor, leaving a huge white puddle directly underneath Fiona. 

As Fiona came she screamed at the top of her lungs. She wouldn’t be surprised if everyone in the building heard her. After Gavin gave her a creampie the other day she quickly became addicted to them and was losing her mind over the size of Trevor’s creampie. If it wasn’t for her grip on the shelves and Trevor holding her up from behind she would have collapsed to the ground like Barbara. 

When they all finished their respective orgasms Barbara was the first to speak, 

“Trevor, next time you fuck Fiona be sure to call me.” 

“Absolutely, that was amazing!” Trevor said. 

“Better than fucking Barbara?” Fiona asked, winking at Barbara. 

“Yes!” Trevor said without hesitation. 

Trevor looked over at Barbara and saw she was already masturbating again. 

“Ready for round two?” Fiona asked. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg confronts Gavin and Fiona about their little affair.

Surprisingly enough, the rest of the week was rather normal in comparison to the start of it for Fiona. There was some lingering awkwardness from Trevor every time they crossed paths but that mostly came from him. Fiona felt no shame. In fact, she was proud of the fact she was able to seduce Trevor enough to fuck him at work in front of his girlfriend. Fiona felt like she could do anything. Well, almost anything. She couldn’t make Gavin come to work apparently since he was nowhere to be seen the entire week. She asked Michael every day as soon as he came in if he’d heard from Gavin and the answer was always no. The most information Fiona could gather was that Gavin called in sick every day. Of course Fiona didn’t believe that for a second. She knew his absence had to do something with what they did together the previous week. Fiona tried texting and calling Gavin for the first couple of days but he never replied so she quickly gave up on that idea. 

Friday afternoon rolled around once again and Gavin was  _ still _ nowhere to be seen. Fiona was beginning to get worried. It was unusual, even for Gavin, to not talk to anyone at the office for this long. She briefly considered getting Meg’s phone number and calling her but she knew there was no way Meg didn’t hear about Gavin fucking her so Fiona didn’t call her just to avoid dealing with Meg’s inevitable yelling. Just as Fiona was trying to come up with another way to contact Gavin she received a text. She looked at the notification on her phone. 

It was from Gavin. 

All it said was for her to come over to his house after work. Nothing else. Fiona couldn’t help but feel a little nervous at the ominous message. Maybe it was actually Meg who took his phone and was planning to do something horrible to her when she showed up? Or maybe Meg kicked Gavin out of the house and he needs somewhere to stay? Or, it could be an invitation to come fuck all weekend since Meg’s out of the house. Fiona preferred to imagine it was the last reason that Gavin was telling her to come over for. 

Fiona tapped her foot as she watched the clock slowly tick to 5 pm. The moment that happened she ran out of the building and straight to her car. After some brief fumbling with her keys Fiona turned on her car and sped all the way to Gavin’s house. 

She arrived about a half hour later due to traffic. Fiona got out of her car and ran up to the front door and pounded her fist against it. She didn’t let up until the door opened. 

“Where the fuck have you been Gavin!?” Fiona yelled. 

Gavin held the door open for her and said, “Please step inside Fiona, there’s someone who wants to talk with you.” 

Fiona was a little disturbed by Gavin’s demeanor. He looked visibly shaken. She noticed when he spoke to her he was just looking in one direction with a 1000 yard stare. Fiona’s anxiety returned. She cautiously walked into the house and followed close behind Gavin. It didn’t take long to get to where they needed to go, which was up the stairs and into Gavin and Meg’s bedroom. Fiona’s heart stopped when she entered the room. She saw Meg sitting on the bed with her arms crossed and tapping her finger on her forearm and giving Fiona a deathly stare. 

“Really!?  _ This _ is the bitch you cheated on me with?” Meg angrily yelled. 

Fiona’s anxiety dissipated as her fighting instinct kicked in, “Who are you calling a bitch!?” Fiona yelled. “You were the one who cheated on Gavin first!” 

“That’s true, but Gavin forgave me! Or did you only forgive me because you fucked this whore?” Meg argued. 

“Alright, well there’s no need for name calling.” Gavin interjected. 

“Now you’re  _ defending _ her!? Why don’t you two just get the fuck out of this house and live the rest of your lives together if you love each other so much!?” Meg yelled. 

“We don’t love each other!” Gavin and Fiona said simultaneously. 

“Well then why did you two fuck then?” Meg asked. 

“Really, you didn’t tell her?” Fiona asked Gavin. 

He shrugged and said, “Well, after she found out what happened she didn’t speak a word to be until now.” 

“Alright, so here’s the deal,” Fiona said, “I fucked Gavin because you cheated on him first. Now you know how it feels, huh?” 

“If you just explained that to me we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Meg said. 

“I did! Several times in fact! But you didn’t believe me!” Gavin yelled. 

“Oh…” Meg said. 

“Yeah, right ‘Oh’!” Fiona said. 

Meg sat on the bed silently for a few moments, thinking over some things in her head. Then, a look of remorse appeared on her face. 

“I’m sorry Gavin! I didn’t realize you would feel this bad! I mean, I really wasn’t thinking when I did it, it all just kind of happened in the heat of the moment, y’know? Is there any way you could ever forgive me?” Meg pleaded, tears welling in her eyes. 

Fiona looked to Gavin for his response. It looked to Fiona like a huge weight had been lifted from Gavin’s shoulders and he cracked a small, genuine smile. He took a deep breath and said, “I forgive you Meg! Just promise me it’ll never happen again.” 

“Yes! Yes of course I promise!” Meg said as her eyes glassed over with tears. 

Gavin opened his arms and was about to hug Meg when Fiona interrupted. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO FORGIVE HER JUST LIKE THAT!?” 

Gavin and Meg stopped. He turned to Fiona and said, “Well, yeah. I love her and I’ve already got even so why not forgive her?” 

“Because you have to make sure she  _ never _ does it again!” Fiona said. 

“But, she said she won’t and I believe her. Why does this need to be complicated?” Gavin asked. 

Fiona sighed, “You clearly don’t understand women Gavin. If you don’t punish her right now she’s just going to go out and do it again.” 

Meg gave Fiona a confused look, “But I  _ am _ telling the truth. Never again.” 

“And I’m sure when you two got together you both agreed you would never cheat on each other and look how that turned out.” Fiona stated. 

Meg and Gavin looked at the floor, ashamed. 

“But Gavin, if you  _ hurt _ Meg, make the association of cheating painful for her, she’ll never cheat on you again!” Fiona explained. 

As much as Gavin hated the idea of hurting Meg, she did have a point. There would always be the lingering doubt in the back of his mind if he didn’t do this. He also loved Meg too much to break up with her. So he knew what he had to do. 

“I’ll be right back.” Gavin said as he stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Meg asked in a very concerned tone.

Gavin didn’t answer as he left the room. A wicked grin grew across Fiona’s face as she looked at Meg. “It would probably be easier if you just went along. Unless of course you don’t love Gavin?” Fiona said. 

Meg hated this situation. But at the same time she still felt incredibly guilty over what she had done to Gavin so she decided to go along with whatever they were planning. 

“Alright, fine. So what do I have to do?” Meg asked. 

“Well, you can probably start by taking off your clothes.” Fiona said. 

For a second it looked like Meg was about to argue but she closed her mouth and started stripping. Within a minute she had stripped off all of her clothes and was completely naked in front of Fiona, who started stripping as well. 

“What!? Why are you getting naked?” Meg asked. 

Fiona shrugged, “Why not? I think Gavin would love to see both of us naked at the same time, don’t you?” 

Meg couldn’t argue with Fiona’s logic and watched as she stripped. Once she was naked Meg could see why Gavin chose to cheat on her with Fiona. Meg bit her lip as her eyes took in every inch of Fiona’s fit, naked body. And Fiona was doing the same to Meg. She had to resist the urge to touch herself the longer she stared at Meg’s big, natural tits. Fiona was just about to lose her battle when Gavin returned. As soon as he walked in the door he threw an assortment of things onto the bed; none of which Meg was happy to see. 

“I-Is this all really necessary, Gavin?” Meg asked as she looked at each item he brought. 

Fiona giggled at the items Gavin brought, “Now THIS is what I’m talking about!” Fiona said as she held up the cat o’ nine tails and brushed its ends along her fingers. 

Fiona looked at the other things he brought and saw a handful of clothespins as well as a cattle prod. “Really working with opposite ends of the pain spectrum here,aren’t you?” 

“It was all I could find on short notice.” Gavin said as he examined both naked women thoroughly, “Suppose I should undress as well.” 

“So how do you want to start this, Gavin?” Fiona asked mischievously as she cracked the whip a couple of inches away from Meg’s face, causing her to yelp. 

“I don’t know Fiona, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…” Gavin said as he looked to the ground. 

“Gavin you need to fucking grow a pair already! This is why Meg cheated on you!” Fiona yelled, “I’ll show you how easy it is to be in charge! Look!” Fiona then didn’t hesitate and whipped Meg as hard as she could across the chest. 

“Ow! Fuck!” Meg yelled as she reflexively covered the hurt part of her chest with her hands. 

“See?” Fiona said. 

Gavin took a deep breath as he picked up the cattle prod, “I’m sorry for this Meg.” He said. 

“No! Don’t apologize to her! She brought this on herself!” Fiona shouted as she cracked the whip right in front of Gavin’s face. 

“Sorry…” Gavin muttered. 

“Stop saying sorry! Take control Gavin!” Fiona urged. 

Gavin was more annoyed at Fiona’s yelling than at Meg at this point. He wanted to use the cattle prod on Fiona but knew there was no way that would end well so he took a deep breath, turned it on and prodded Meg in the thigh. 

Meg let out another yelp of pain and Gavin felt horrible about it. But, he remembered what Fiona said earlier and knew this was the only way to ease his mind of any thoughts of Meg cheating on him. Gavin took another breath and prodded Meg again. The more Gavin shocked Meg, the less he felt bad about it. In fact, he was starting to feel like he was in control. For the first time ever he  _ was _ in control. He loved it. After shocking Meg a few more times he dropped the cattle prod and picked up the clothespins and began pinching them on Meg’s body. 

Fiona was ready to intervene at any point with the whip but just sat back and watched as Gavin took over. She was incredibly impressed with his initiative. She could feel herself become horny as she watched Gavin cover Meg’s breasts with around a dozen clothespins, turning the pinched parts ghost white. Fiona knew that before she left Meg’s breasts would be completely bruised by the clothespins. 

“Give me the whip.” Gavin growled. 

Fiona didn’t need to be told twice. She tossed the whip to Gavin who immediately started whipping Meg with it as hard as he could. Meg continued to yelp and cry out in pain, but they all fell on deaf ears. Gavin became obsessed with the power he now wielded and never wanted to give it up. He whipped every part of Meg’s body until it turned red. He then brought the whip back to Meg’s fat ass and began whipping it once again, trying to turn her red marks purple. 

Although it was Fiona’s idea to punish Meg even she felt Gavin was going a bit too far. Her entire body was already covered in bruises so hurting her more wasn’t going to leave much more of an impact at this point. Fiona decided to finally intervene. 

“Alright, I think she’s had enough Gavin.” 

He stopped and looked at Fiona, “Are you sure? I think she could use a bit more.” 

“I think she’s right!” Meg yelled. “I’ve learned my lesson!” 

Fiona nodded, “Yeah, I think it’s time to stop hurting and time to start healing.” She said. 

“What do you mean?” Gavin asked. 

“I mean it’s time for you two to fuck!” Fiona said. 

Gavin’s already-hard cock twitched in excitement. He wasn’t sure how long he would last. Punishing Meg really got Gavin going. But, he agreed with Fiona and put the whip down. He then carefully removed the clothespins from Meg’s breasts, each one he removed elicited a small yelp of pain from her. 

After all she had been through Meg was unsure if she was ready for sex. But, she still got on all fours on the bed and presented her pussy for Gavin. It had been so long since she had sex with him. She missed it so much that she didn’t care how much pain she was in. She needed to feel his hard cock inside of her. Gavin mounted Meg from behind and didn’t waste any time in thrusting his cock deep inside of her pussy. 

Meg moaned loudly in a combination of pleasure and pain. Gavin’s cock felt amazing inside of her but every time Gavin pounded against her ass a sharp sting that radiated throughout her entire body. Meg gripped her fingers into the bed sheets and bared the pain. 

Fiona’s original intention was just to watch them fuck but seeing how hard Gavin was going at it turned her on too much to just stand there. She carefully crawled onto the opposite side of the king-sized bed from Gavin and Meg and sat with her knees up and her legs spread apart. She then moved her hand between her legs and started vigorously rubbing her pussy. 

While Gavin was fucking Meg he heard Fiona moan and looked over at her. His cock throbbed inside of Meg as he watched Fiona continue to masturbate. He tried thrusting into Meg again but couldn’t without cumming so he just held himself in place to try and preserve himself. 

“Why’d you stop?” Meg asked. 

Gavin’s head whipped back to Meg, “N-No reason! I mean, I’m about to cum and didn’t want it to end so soon. 

Meg was about to take his statement at face value before she heard Fiona moan loudly. “Are you about to cum because of me or because of her?” Meg asked. 

“W-Well, both? You feel amazing but I can’t just ignore Fiona when she’s being so loud!” Gavin tried to explain. 

Meg looked over at Fiona masturbating. Seeing her like this even turned her on. She couldn’t blame Gavin by getting aroused by hearing and seeing this sexy young black girl furiously masturbating right in front of them. 

“I guess I can forgive you this time.” Meg said. The longer she watched Fiona masturbate the more Meg wanted to see her get fucked by a cock. She wanted to see this little slut get filled to the brim with cum. Meg never let Gavin cum inside of her over the fear of getting pregnant. No matter how many forms of birth control they used Meg was never comfortable with getting filled with cum. That’s why she felt it was a fitting punishment for Fiona for putting her in this situation in the first place. 

“Gavin if you’re about to cum then you should stick it in Fiona.” Meg suggested. 

“OH FUCK YES GAVIN! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!” Fiona moaned at the top of her lungs. 

Gavin didn’t ask Meg for confirmation. He saw his opportunity and he took it. He quickly removed himself from Meg and he moved over to Fiona. Precum was oozing out of his cock before he even stuck it in. He was going to be lucky if he even lasted a couple of strokes. 

“OH FUCK YES GAVIN!” Fiona screamed as he slowly inserted himself in her. 

After having just been inside of Meg Gavin was able to directly compare both of their pussies. Fiona was so much tighter than Meg. It was almost as if Fiona’s pussy was made just for his cock. It seemed to grip his shaft perfectly, as if it were trying to constantly milk it for its load. Something Meg’s pussy would never be able to do. 

Gavin’s initial assumption was right. He was only able to last three pumps before he unloaded deep inside of Fiona’s pussy for the second time. Meg laughed to herself as she closely watched Fiona receive her ‘punishment’. But, Fiona was loving every second of Gavin’s creampie. She continued to bounce on his cock for the duration of his orgasm, trying to get every last drop out of him. 

Once he finished cumming he pulled out of her. Cum overflowed out of Fiona and formed a puddle on the bed. 

“How did you like that?” Meg asked Fiona in a mischievous tone. 

“I loved it!” Fiona said. 

“Yeah, I bet you did… whore.” Meg said the last bit under her breath. 

“So, I trust this means we’re all good?” Gavin asked. 

Meg got up and hugged Gavin, “Yep! All good. Just try not to fuck Fiona again and I won’t cheat on you again, sound fair?” 

Gavin nodded, “Absolutely!” As he hugged Meg he put his head on her shoulder and looked at Fiona, who was behind Meg, and saw that Fiona was shaking her head and mouthing the words ‘no way’. 

Gavin mouthed back, ‘Monday’. 


	4. Chapter 4

Monday could not come fast enough for Fiona. After she left Gavin and Meg’s house on Friday she texted him asking what he had planned for when they were both back at work. The only answer Fiona got, no matter how much she begged him, was ‘I think you’ll like it’. 

_ Well no shit _ . Fiona thought. If it involved fucking Gavin at work of course she was going to like it. It was killing her not knowing, especially since she was normally the one in control in situations like these. She began slightly regretting her decision of making Gavin more dominant. But Fiona was still confident that in the long run it would be amazing for her. 

On Monday morning Fiona woke up before her alarm. She showered and tried to find an outfit that was both sexy and still appropriate for work and for any potential videos she might be in today. She eventually settled on wearing a tight-fitting white t-shirt with no bra along with a pleated black skirt and a black thong. She skipped breakfast as she raced out the door and into her car. It took every ounce of willpower for her not to speed all the way to work, although she couldn’t help but still speed for part of the way. 

Fiona ran into the office once she arrived and slammed open the door for the Achievement Hunter main room and saw that nobody was there. She looked at her phone and saw it was only 9 am. It was still going to be a while before anyone showed up so she left the room and went back to her desk in the support room and tried to get at least some work done. That didn’t happen. She spent the next couple of hours fidgeting in her seat, anxiously waiting for Gavin to show up. She watched the seconds tick by on the clock. This wait was agonizing and there was no way to make it go by faster. She tried to force a daydream to pass the time. Her mind, of course, was drawn to Gavin. She began wondering what he had planned for her. Fiona started imagining Gavin calling her into the main room and fucking her against his desk as hard as he could while everyone else was trying to record a video. She knew that would never happen, but it was still incredibly hot to imagine. Her hand found its way under her skirt and Fiona pushed the thong to the side and began rubbing her wet pussy at her desk. She quickly looked around the room to see who else was in there. Luckily there was nobody in her immediate vicinity and the only other person in the room was all the way on the other side, and their view was obstructed by several computers. 

Fiona stuck a finger inside of herself and pumped it in and out while imagining Gavin’s big cock railing her. She let out a quiet moan as she moved her finger faster. Fiona rested her head on her desk to prevent anyone from seeing the pleasurable expression she knew she was making right now. She knew she had to stop touching herself before somebody caught her but she didn’t care. She had been waiting for Gavin for too long and had to take matters into her own hands. 

“Oh fuck!” Fiona quietly moaned as she felt her orgasm rising. She started finger fucking her own pussy so fast that her finger was just a blur. Her chair was going to be soaked with her arousal by the time she was done. Fiona was so close. All she needed was a couple more thrusts but then - 

“FIONA!” Gavin yelled. 

She had no idea when he showed up. Shocked by his sudden intrusion Fiona took her hand out from her skirt and jumped out of her seat. 

“Yes, Gavin?” She said, hiding her wet hand behind her back. 

“We’re recording TTT and you’re in. Come on!” Gavin said as he walked out of the room. 

Fiona quickly followed. She was trembling. Partly from the anticipation of what Gavin had planned and partly from almost getting caught masturbating at work. When she entered the main room she saw that everyone’s stations were already set up for TTT but nobody was there except for Gavin. 

“Where is everyone?” Fiona asked. 

“I told them there was an issue in the streaming room that required all of their attention. They’ll be back any minute.” Gavin explained. 

“Well then, how are we supposed to fuck before they all get back?” Fiona asked.

“We’re not. I want you to get under my desk.” Gavin stopped speaking as they heard voices from down the hall, “Now!”

Fiona did as she was told and crawled underneath Gavin’s desk. He sat down before the door opened and mostly obstructed the view of the underside of his desk. The only way people would notice Fiona was there is if they were purposefully looking for her. The rest of the guys filed in as they opened the door, all of them calling Gavin an idiot and a moron for wasting their time in the other room. Once Gavin apologized everyone sat at their desks and started the recording. 

Fiona gasped as Gavin reached under his desk and pulled his hard cock out of his shorts. She was surprised by his sudden boldness but she wasn’t about to complain. Within five seconds of his cock being out Fiona had wrapped her lips around the head. She smiled as she felt Gavin’s legs tense as she started sucking his cock. Fiona was so horny she couldn’t hold herself back and immediately deep throated his entire length with ease. She could hear Gavin still fully in the video and not tripping up at all. That wasn’t good enough for her. Fiona wanted Gavin to moan so loud that there would be no doubt when the video came out everyone knew exactly what he was doing. Fiona wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked it in time with her mouth movements. That caused Gavin to let out a soft groan. Fiona loved that noise and wanted him to make it again. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock while she continued stroking the rest of his shaft. 

Fiona squealed in delight as Gavin thrusted his hips forward into her mouth as he moaned a bit louder. He began fucking her face as much as he could with the limited space that he had. Fiona could feel his cock start to swell in her mouth and knew Gavin was about to cum. But she wasn’t satisfied. She wanted to take revenge on him for preventing her from cumming earlier. She didn’t want to just stop pleasuring him though, that wasn’t fun and wouldn’t satisfy her. She then got an idea. 

Fiona took her mouth off of Gavin’s cock and left it there, throbbing and aching to cum, as she tried to reposition herself underneath his desk. It took some effort but Fiona was able to turn herself 180 degrees so her backside was facing Gavin’s cock instead. She then moved her hands back and under her skirt and pulled her thong down her thighs. Fiona giggled as she felt Gavin thrust his cock forward, urging her to keep going and still completely unaware of her plan. Fiona moved her ass closer to Gavin’s cock as he kept thrusting, hoping her plan would work. 

And it did! Fiona managed to line up her asshole with Gavin’s cock so that when he thrusted forward again his cock slid right inside of Fiona’s ass. Normally, Gavin hated anal and would never do it but he was too horny to care. He just needed a warm hole to cum inside of. It was now Fiona’s turn to hold back moans. Even with the small thrusts they were only able to do, Fiona loved it. Her orgasm quickly rose up again. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop any noise from escaping. 

She managed to hold her moans well enough until Gavin came. As his cock swelled and began pouring hot cum inside her ass Fiona couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“Oh fuck yes Gavin!” Fiona moaned as quietly as she could. As good as Gavin must have felt this was just leaving Fiona more frustrated. She was going to jump his bones the first chance she got. 

Fiona stayed under the desk while they finished up the video. She wondered if anyone heard her moan. They didn’t say anything during the video but if someone heard she was sure she’d have another ‘meeting’ with Trevor about it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Fiona hadn’t spoken to Barbara since she fucked Trevor in front of her. Based on initial impressions, Fiona assumed Barbara actually liked watching that. However, it still didn’t ease the knot that formed in Fiona’s stomach when she received a text from Barbara that just said to come to her office at 3 pm. Fiona couldn’t help but wonder what this meeting would be about. As she walked across the parking lot into the building where Barbara worked Fiona had convinced herself that Barbara was actually insanely jealous that Trevor loved fucking her and had pulled some strings to get her fired. As Fiona approached the building and opened the front door she briefly considered running away. But, she took a deep breath to relax her nerves a bit and pressed forward. 

As she walked in front of Barbara’s office Fiona could see through the window the only ones in there were her and Trevor. More confused than ever, Fiona didn’t knock as she opened the office door and walked inside. 

“So what’s this all about?” Fiona asked, closing the door behind her. 

“Please, take a seat Fiona.” Barbara said, motioning to the chair beside the one Trevor was currently sitting in. 

Fiona had a very confused look fixed on her face as she looked back and forth between Barbara and Trevor. The first time Fiona looked at Trevor he just shrugged; seeming to be just as in the dark as she was. 

“Come on Barbara, you called us both here for a meeting so what’s this meeting about?” Trevor asked. Fiona looked over at him once again and could see him nervously bouncing his leg up and down. 

“Do you know what today is Trevor?” Barbara asked. 

A cold sweat immediately formed on Trevor’s forehead. He opened his mouth and stuttered for a few moments as he racked his brain for an answer until finally his eyes caught the sight of a calendar hanging on the wall. After reading today’s date he said, “Oh! It’s our anniversary!” 

Barbara gave him a small round of applause, “That’s right! Gold star for you!” She said somewhat condescendingly. 

Trevor looked over at Fiona and his heart dropped and he began panicking, “D-Did you call me in here to break up with me!? Is it because of what I did with Fiona? That meant nothing to me! It was just a one time thing I swear I’ll -” 

Trevor cut himself off as Barbara started laughing her ass off. “It’s not that.” Barbara wheezed. She took a moment to compose herself and wipe the tears out of her eyes, “Not that at all.”

Trevor and Fiona both gave Barbara a look, “So, what then?” Trevor asked. 

“I thought you both knew that I fucking loved watching you two go at it the other day.” Barbara said. 

“I’m still not following.” Fiona said. 

“Do I really have to lay it all out for you?” Barbara asked. 

“Clearly, yes!” Trevor exclaimed. 

Barbara sighed, “Fine, I guess I have to. I want you two to fuck in front of me again. Trevor, you can count this as your anniversary gift to me.”

“Are you sure?” Trevor asked. 

“Yes I’m sure!” Barbara said in a frustrated tone, “Now get naked and fuck!” 

“What if someone walks by?” Trevor asked. 

“Like that was a problem when you two did it in your office.” Barbara said. 

“Fair enough,” Fiona said as she stood up, “Well, I’m down for it. How about you Trevor?” 

He also stood up and smiled, “Absolutely. Is it wrong of me to say I hoped this would happen again?” 

“Fuck yes!” Barbara moaned, “And that’s what I love about it. Now hurry up!” She said as she moved her hands under her desk. 

Fiona and Trevor shrugged as they started undressing. They began taking off their clothes slowly at first, both feeling a little uneasy at Barbara’s request. But, as Fiona took off her jeans she heard a noise coming from Barbara and quickly realized she was moaning. That turned Fiona on and caused her to take off the rest of her clothes at a lightning pace. Meanwhile, Trevor only had his shirt off and was slowly unzipping his jeans. Fiona couldn’t wait and went down onto her knees and gave him some help. She tugged his zipper down the rest of the way and began yanking just jeans down his leg. She had a bit of difficulty getting them past his crotch and wondered why that was the case until his jeans were past his knees and Fiona was face to face with the large bulge in Trevor’s boxers. 

“If you wanted to fuck me this bad you should have just told me.” Fiona said, winking at him. 

Trevor opened his mouth to argue but instead let out a soft groan as Fiona brushed her hand along the bulge as she pulled his boxers down. Barbara and Fiona moaned in unison as Trevor’s raging erection sprung free from its confines. Fiona stood up again and turned around. 

“Where should we do this?” Trevor asked as he looked around the office. He didn’t want to fuck Fiona against the wall again, fearing it might be too uncomfortable for her. 

“Fuck me against Barbara’s desk!” Fiona said as she bent herself over the desk right in front of Barbara. 

Trevor knew better than to argue. He walked behind Fiona and began rubbing his cock against her tight, round ass. 

“Fuck her already!” Barbara yelled. 

“I bet you want him to fuck me, huh?” Fiona said, “You know Trevor only likes to fuck young pussy that’s why he never wants to fuck you, right?” 

Barbara moaned in response as she stuck a finger inside herself and began finger-fucking herself. Fiona loved making Barbara moan and wanted to make it happen as often as possible. 

“This is as close as you’ll ever get to fucking Trevor. You’re just a worthless fucking woman who can’t even - FUCK!- can’t even get his dick hard!” Fiona moaned as Trevor finally slid his cock inside Fiona’s cunt. 

The entire desk shook violently as Trevor fucked Fiona even harder. Some of the pictures Barbara kept on her desk of herself and Trevor fell to the floor and the frames holding them shattered. 

“Good!” Fiona moaned, “Now you can replace those with pictures of me and Trevor fucking!” 

Barbara moaned even louder. Fiona had an excellent point. Barbara continued fingering herself as she pulled out her phone and started recording Fiona and Trevor. As soon as Fiona noticed the phone filming them she immediately started playing it up. She moaned much louder and much more frequently than she would have otherwise. That cause Trevor to fuck her as hard as he could, unable to hold back his own arousal. 

“Oh fuck!” Fiona moaned, “You’ve never done it this hard before! Bet you didn’t know Trevor was capable of fucking like a real mean, right?” 

“Not at all!” Barbara moaned. She stood up from her chair while she continued filming and masturbating, wanting to get a better angle of the pair fucking on her desk during her and Trevor’s anniversary. 

Fiona smirked as she noticed Barbara’s skirt was hiked up all the way to her belly button, exposing her panties which she had moved to the side in order to finger herself. Fiona’s mouth watered as she watched the wetness drip out of Barbara’s cunt. 

“Barabra, come here.” Fiona ordered. 

As Barbara stepped closer her pussy ended up being right in front of Fiona’s face. Trevor gave Fiona an extra hard thrust which pushed her a couple of inches closer to Barbara and pushing her nose against her vulva. By instinct Fiona stuck out her tongue and started licking Barbara’s pussy. Barbara considered herself fairly straight, or at least straight enough to know she didn’t want to fuck women but she quickly began to change her mind the longer Fiona spent licking her pussy. It was so much better than having a man eat her out. Fiona knew exactly every spot to tease, lick, and otherwise stimulate. 

Barbara took her finger out of her pussy and placed both of her hands on the back of Fiona’s head and pushed her deeper into her cunt. Fiona took this as an invitation to diver her tongue into Barbara, nearly making her cum instantly. Barbara let out a screaming moan and tried her best to hold on. She tried to look away from Fiona to distract herself but ended up looking at Trevor instead, who was showing more pleasure on his face at this moment than Barbara had seen the entire time they had been together. And that made her cum. 

“I’M CUMMING!!!” Barbara cried. She bucked her hips against Fiona’s face as she happily lapped up all of the juices Barbara was secreting. 

Trevor was not far behind. He rammed his cock so hard into Fiona as he came that he nearly pushed her right off the desk. Feeling herself getting creampied triggered Fiona’s orgasm as well. All three collapsed at the same time. Barbara slumping back into her chair, Fiona sprawling herself out across Barbara’s desk, and Trevor sliding out of Fiona and stumbling back into his own chair. 

Barbara glanced over at her office window and wondered if anyone walked by and saw her have one of the best orgasms of her life. Fiona hoped people saw Trevor fucking her and would start rumors about them. 

“Trevor…” Barbara breathed, “If you want to keep being my boyfriend you have to promise me you’ll only fuck Fiona and only do it in front of me. Understand?” 

Trevor felt his cock twitch as he nodded. “Absolutely! As long as Fiona’s okay with it.” 

“Of course. I can’t let Barbara think she has a pussy worth fucking!” 


	6. Chapter 6

Fiona was getting real tired of all the cryptic text messages she had been receiving over the past couple of weeks. When she moved to Austin and started working at Achievement Hunter she had no idea this would become the main method of communication. She thought she would get away from this form of communication on the trip to LA she was going on with some of the other AH members since they’d all be staying in the same hotel just down the hall from each other. There would be no need to text when you could just bang on the door of the person you needed to talk to. However, Gavin still felt the need to send Fiona vague texts. All this one said was for her to come to his and Meg’s room.

That was another thing that greatly pissed off Fiona about this whole trip. This was supposed to be a trip for the main AH talent to hang out in LA for a few days so they could do some ‘team building’ or something like that; Fiona tuned out of the conversation after she heard the phrase, ‘free trip to LA’. Despite that though, Gavin felt it was alright to bring Meg along with them on their trip despite Fiona’s many attempts and conversations with Gavin explicitly stating why that was such a bad idea. Although he reassured her nothing would happen and everything would be fine, Fiona could tell from the tone in his voice that Gavin really didn’t have a say whether or not Meg came on this trip. 

Fiona let out a sigh of frustration as she got out of her hotel bed and headed for Gavin’s room. She hoped as she made the short trip that Meg would at least be out of the room so they could have some privacy. That, and Fiona just really didn’t want to have to deal with Meg again. 

It only took about a minute for Fiona to go from her room to Gavin’s. She knocked on the door and waited for him to open it. The door opened rather quickly, but it wasn’t Gavin who answered it. 

“Please, come in.” Meg said, holding the door open for Fiona. 

“Were you the one who texted me!?” Fiona said loudly, her voice almost a shout. 

“I’ll explain everything, just come in.” Meg said more sternly. 

Fiona was curious as to why Meg wanted to talk to her now so she decided to enter the room. Meg closed the door behind Fiona and followed her to the single king-sized bed. 

“Have a seat.” Meg said. 

“Why did you take Gavin’s phone and text me? And where is Gavin?” Fiona asked as she sat on the far side of the bed, as far away from Meg as possible. 

“I knew you wouldn’t have come if I texted you and Gavin went out with Michael and a few other people and won’t be back for hours.” Meg said as she also sat on the bed. 

“Okay, so why did you text me to come now? What is there to talk about that couldn’t have been said when I was over at your house last?” Fiona continued her barrage of questions. As she brought up her visit to their house the memories of what she and Gavin did that day came flooding back. She couldn’t deny she was still turned on by that memory, of her fucking Gavin in front of Meg. Fiona’s daydream was cut short when Meg spoke again. 

“I know what you two did at the office a few days ago.” Meg stated. 

“And what did we do exactly? Please enlighten me.” Fiona said, moving a bit closer to Meg. 

Meg fumed, “You know  _ exactly _ what you did. Don’t play dumb with me!” 

Fiona got up from the bed, “If you don’t want to tell me then I guess we have nothing to talk about.” She then started heading towards the door. 

“Get back here!” Meg yelled as she reached back and tried to grab Fiona. The first thing she managed to grab onto was Fiona’s hair and gave it a yank as she continued walking. 

Fiona stopped dead in her tracks. She took a deep breath and turned around and said, “What. The fuck. Was that?” 

Meg could see the rage building behind Fiona’s eyes. What Meg should have done is apologize but she was too angry at Fiona herself to do that. “I just wanted to see if your hair was as fake as the rest of you!” Meg yanked on Fiona’s hair again for good measure. 

That set Fiona off. “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?” She yelled as she reached for Meg and grabbed onto her long hair and yanked it as well. 

Both women screamed and shouted at each other as they continued to yank each other’s hair. Neither cared if any neighboring rooms heard their fight as they continued pulling each other’s hair and ended up rolling onto the bed. After a couple more minutes of hair pulling Meg all of a sudden stopped and let go of Fiona, prompting her to do the same. 

The two sat there in silence for what seemed like hours until Meg finally broke it and said, “I just don’t understand what Gavin sees in you that he doesn’t in me.” Fiona could see tears starting to well up in her eyes. 

As much as Fiona wanted to pour salt in Meg’s wound she began thinking about Gavin, and how he would feel about her if he found out how cruel she was to Meg tonight. So, Fiona swallowed her pride and decided to help Meg feel better. 

“He’s just hurt that you cheated on him.” Fiona said. 

“I get that, and I thought we got over that when you came over. So why did he do it again? Does he not love me anymore?” Meg asked, on the verge of tears. 

Fiona moved closer to Meg and put her arm around her, “That’s not it! He loves you so much. He never shuts up about you! It’s insane.” Fiona said. 

Meg looked at Fiona, “Really?” She asked. 

“You would not believe the amount of convincing it took to get him to get revenge on you.” Fiona chuckled. 

“If it took as much convincing as you say it did the first time, how come it took almost none at our house?” Meg asked. 

Fiona didn’t have an answer that Meg would have liked. Her eyes nervously darted all around the room as she searched her brain for an answer. “Uh… well…” Fiona said as that was all that she could come up with. 

When Fiona looked back at Meg she saw that she was in deep thought about something. Fiona was about to ask Meg what was on her mind but then she spoke.

“Fuck me.” Meg said. 

Fiona’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “I beg your pardon!?” 

“You heard me. Fuck me. I want to know what it is about you that Gavin finds so irresistible. So I want you to fuck me.” Meg said as she started undressing. 

Although Fiona was completely befuddled at this sudden turn of events she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Meg as she undressed. Fiona hadn’t paid much attention to the clothes Meg was wearing when she entered the room but was suddenly  _ very _ aware of the grey tank top Meg had on but was now pulling over her head. Fiona felt herself drool as Meg’s large, natural breasts were exposed. She couldn’t believe that Meg’s small brown nipples were already hard. Fiona was so engrossed with Meg’s breasts that she barely registered her taking off her black boy shorts and leaving her completely naked. 

“Do you want to do this or not?” Meg asked. 

Fiona nodded her head slowly, eyes still fixed on Meg’s chest. 

“Well then, get naked already!” Meg said.

Fiona snapped out of her gaze and quickly took off her clothes as well. It took her a bit longer than Meg simply because she was wearing more layers. However, Fiona was already a little turned on so she undressed fairly quickly, leaving her just as naked as Meg. 

Fiona was about to ask Meg a question but when she opened her mouth Meg leaned forward and kissed her. Meg took the kiss from 0 to 100 instantly, slipping her tongue into Fiona’s mouth and making it dance and swirl around hers. Fiona responded by raising her hand and latching it onto Meg’s breast and kneading it softly at first. As Meg became more aggressive with her kissing so did Fiona with her hand, roughly squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple. 

Meg moaned into Fiona’s mouth. Fiona lowered her free hand to Meg’s pussy and began rubbing it. She smirked against Meg’s lips as she felt some wetness leaking out of her pussy. Fiona could feel herself become just as wet, if not more wet than Meg just by feeling that. All preconceptions Fiona had of Meg before this moment were quickly evaporating and was instead her thoughts of Meg just became thoughts of her body. Fiona broke away from Meg’s loving kiss and took another look at her body. God she’s sexy, Fiona thought as she crashed her lips against Meg’s once again. 

Meg was also taken aback by Fiona’s body, taking a moment to admire her body as Fiona did to her. As her eyes took in the beautiful sight of her naked body, Meg couldn’t hold back anymore. She pushed Fiona onto her back and said, “I need to scissor you so fucking bad.”

Fiona grinned. She was totally on board with this plan. She held open her legs to allow Meg to fit herself in between them. Once they were properly aligned Meg hooked her hands onto the back of Fiona’s thighs and began humping herself against her. 

“Oh fuck that feels so good!” Meg moaned as she began grinding harder. 

Fiona was normally the top in these situations but she was more than happy to let Meg take the lead. Fiona moaned as well. She couldn’t believe how Meg knew exactly where to grind against her to elicit the most amount of pleasure possible. Fiona began grinding back. She yelped in pleasure as she felt her clit rub against Meg’s for just a moment. 

Meg moaned loudly as well. It had been so long since she had been with a woman she forgot how amazing it could feel. Sweat began pouring down her face as she rocked her hips against Fiona as hard as she could, desperate to cum. She felt her orgasm quickly rise, her arousal getting mixed with Fiona’s and making the entire room smell of sex. 

Fiona’s head grew foggy. The only thing she could focus on right now was her own pleasure and how close she was to cumming. From the way she was tensing up, Fiona knew Meg was close as well. They both couldn’t hold back anymore.

“I’M FUCKING CUMMING!!!” Both women screamed at the same time as they rode out their orgasms on each other’s cunts. 

Meg collapsed on top of Fiona when her orgasm subsided. Her nose was pressed against Fiona’s skin and every time she inhaled her nostrils were filled with the scent of Fiona, her sweat, and the smell of sex that had filled the room. She loved it. It was the best thing she had smelled in her entire life. Meg wanted to do this again. She forgot how much she loved fucking other women. 

“Fiona, you can keep fucking Gavin under one condition.” Meg said softly. 

“What’s that?” Fiona asked. 

“You have to keep fucking me as well.” 

“Deal.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Fiona had been invited to Gavin’s house once again, but this time it was on a Saturday night. But, Fiona’s favorite part of this invitation was the fact it wasn’t a vague text! Earlier that day Gavin texted Fiona asking if she wanted to come over to his house and hang out and play Animal Crossing together. She asked him if this was just a subtle way of him asking her to come over to his house to fuck but Gavin said he had no intention of doing that today. At first, Fiona was a little disappointed, but then became excited. This was the first time she would get to hang out with Gavin properly outside of work. Since Fiona set the plan to hang out with Gavin she could not get her mind off of him. She was more excited than she should have been to just hang out with him with no sex involved. She tried to get caught up on some work to distract herself but it didn’t work. No matter what she did, Fiona’s mind was always drawn back to Gavin and she had no idea why. It wasn’t even like she was thinking about his dick or how great the last time they fucked was. Those thoughts came and went normally but Fiona just found herself fixated on Gavin himself. She decided it was best to just ignore those thoughts and do some chores around her apartment before heading over to Gavin’s house. 

Although the traffic wasn’t bad Fiona found herself becoming very easily irritated by every obstacle that prevented her from getting to Gavin’s house sooner. It got so bad that she even began yelling and cursing at traffic lights that were red. But, she eventually reached Gavin’s house and saw a car in the driveway indicating that Meg was home. Fiona let out a noise of disgust and rolled her eyes. It’s not that she  _ hated _ Meg per say, after all, she and Meg had recently made up. But Fiona was hoping to just hang out with Gavin alone. With Meg here, Fiona knew she would be third-wheeling hard. 

Fiona nervously walked up to the front door, Switch in hand as she knocked. She took a couple of deep breaths to relax herself but her heart rate shot right back up as Gavin opened the door. 

“Hey!” Gavin said. 

“Hey yourself!” Fiona replied. 

Gavin stepped to the side and held the door open for Fiona. “Thank you.” She said as she stepped inside. 

“So, where’s Meg?” Fiona asked, wanting to rip the band-aid off as quickly as possible. 

“Oh, she’s not here.” Gavin said, “She had another ‘super important’ trip she had to go on so it’s just us here.”

Fiona bit her lip to hide the full extent of her excitement. She had to turn her face away from Gavin to hide the wide grin that had creeped across her face. “Where do you want to hang out?” Fiona asked. 

“Living room is fine, isn’t it?” Gavin said as he walked past Fiona and led her down the hall. 

As soon as the two of them settled into the living room, Gavin sitting on the couch and Fiona on an adjacent love seat, they immediately started playing. They played separately and together for a few hours. It was early evening when Fiona arrived but lost track of time and before either of them realized it was already past midnight. Fiona only noticed what time it was when she went back to her Switch’s home screen and saw it there. She knew she should leave, but she really didn’t want to. She wanted to just spend more time with Gavin like this. Fiona looked up at him and blushed. 

_ Why do I feel this way? _ Fiona thought to herself as she looked at Gavin, who was still playing on his Switch. The feeling building within Fiona told her she wanted to be with Gavin tonight. Not just in a sexual sense, but she wanted to be physically close to him all night. The thought of him holding her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep made her heart flutter. As Fiona was lost in thought, Gavin looked up at her. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

Fiona’s heart pounded. Without thinking, she got up from her chair and sat beside Gavin on the couch. 

“What are we doing?” Fiona asked. 

Gavin looked confused, “What do you mean? I thought we were just playing Animal Crossing?” 

“I don’t mean that,” Fiona brushed her hand across Gavin’s arm, “I mean, What is this relationship between us?”

Gavin suddenly felt himself become extremely nervous. That was a question he wasn’t remotely prepared to answer. “I… Umm… You see Fiona... “ He stammered. 

Fiona giggled, “I’m just fucking you you Gavin. What I meant to say was: Do you want to do it again?” 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, especially after everything with Meg.” Gavin said as he crossed his legs and put his hands in his lap. 

“ _ You _ might not think it’s a good idea but your body does.” Fiona said as she pointed at his crotch. 

“It still doesn’t mean I necessarily want to do it.” Gavin said. 

Fiona moved a bit closer to Gavin, their faces just a couple of feet apart. “And why’s that Gavin?” 

He averted his gaze from Fiona, looking all around the room. “Well, you saw how Meg reacted last time. I don’t think she would take too kindly to us shagging again.” Gavin explained. 

“You mean Meg didn’t tell you?” 

“Tell me what?” 

“It’s totally cool now!” Fiona said. 

Gavin laughed, “Yeah right. Not in a million years would that ever happen!” 

Fiona moved even closer to Gavin. She was almost sitting in his lap with her face just a couple of inches away from his. “I mean, if you don’t believe me you can always call her later and find out the truth for yourself.” She said as she gently kissed his lips. 

Gavin didn’t fight Fiona’s advances. He couldn’t deny how much he loved the feeling of her body against his. Plus, if what she was saying really was true then there was no reason for him to reject her advances. So, Gavin wrapped his arms around her back and began kissing her back. 

It started off innocently enough, Fiona and Gavin just passionately kissing on the couch. They had their hands wrapped around each other as Fiona deepened the kiss, sliding a tongue into Gavin’s mouth, which he happily accepted. The two wrestled their tongues inside Gavin’s mouth while the two began fumbling their hands trying to take off each other’s clothes. Once they realized they weren’t getting anywhere they finally broke their kiss. They looked at each other and smiled as they started taking off their own clothes as quickly as they could. 

As soon as they were naked Fiona laid down on the couch and Gavin climbed on top of her and kissed her again. Fiona couldn’t help but let her hands roam all over Gavin’s body while she hungrily kissed him more. She couldn’t wait anymore. She needed to be filled by Gavin more than anything. She reached down and wrapped her hand around Gavin’s completely erect shaft. 

Fiona broke the kiss and whsipered, “Fuck me Gavin. I need you.” 

Gavin swore he was about to cum right then. He couldn’t remember the last time a woman begged him for his cock like that. He moved himself around until his cock was resting against Fiona’s soaking wet pussy. He looked at Fiona right in the eyes as he thrusted the entire length of his cock deep inside of her. 

“That feels so fucking good!” Fiona moaned. She held onto the couch for support as Gavin began thrusting harder and harder. 

Fiona was amazing how hard Gavin was fucking her. It was definitely harder than he had ever fucked her before. She moaned even louder. It could have been her imagination but Fiona was feeling more from Gavin this time. Every time he rammed his cock inside of her, waves of pleasure flowed through her entire body. She had never felt anything like this before. Fiona started trying to match Gavin’s rhythm, bucking her hips against his cock with every thrust. 

“Fuck Fiona! I’m gonna cum!” Gavin groaned. 

“Cum inside me! I need you to fill my pussy with your cum.” Fiona moaned. 

“Is that such a good idea?” Gavin asked. He didn’t slow his thrusts however. 

“I DON’T CARE! I NEED YOU TO FUCKING FILL MY SLUTTY LITTLE CUNT WITH YOUR CUM!!!” Fiona screamed. 

That was all the encouragement Gavin needed. He slammed his cock into Fiona until his hips were slapping against Fiona’s body. He repeated that motion a couple of times and then he came. Fiona thought she was going to pass out from the pleasure. She had never experienced an orgasm so strong before. No one, man or woman, had made her feel this good before. Once Gavin finished cumming he slunked down on the couch beside Fiona, neither of them had enough energy to move. 

“Guess you’re staying the night?” Gavin asked. 

Fiona nodded. “If that’s okay with you?”

“Always.” Gavin said as he wrapped his arm around her. Luckily there was a blanket strewn across the back of the couch that Gavin was able to reach and cover both of them. 

Fiona was in a state of pure bliss. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. She realized she never wanted to leave Gavin’s side. 

_ Am I falling for Gavin? _ Fiona thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Fiona was bored.  _ Incredibly _ bored. The morning after she spent at Gavin’s house he got a phone call needing him to fly to another country for at least a week. Which meant, no men for Fiona to have sex with. She tossed around the idea of calling up Meg the first couple of days but decided not to since she didn’t quite know where their relationship with each other was. Fiona felt too awkward to call Meg up while Gavin was away. 

Fiona tried to keep herself occupied and satisfied while Gavin was away but nothing she did was ever good enough. It got to a point where Fiona was masturbating at least four times a day but still wasn’t satisfied. She needed Gavin’s cock like nothing else. The only thing keeping her sane was the hope that Gavin would come back after a week. But, as luck would have it, Fiona got a text from him saying he would be away for at least another week. 

That was the line for Fiona. She couldn’t handle pleasuring herself any longer. She just needed  _ someone _ to fuck, and she didn’t care if it was a man or a woman. Fiona  _ did _ have one person she could call up. Fiona whipped out her phone and dialed a number.

“Hey Meg, you busy right now?” Fiona asked. 

“No, what’s this about?” Meg inquired.

“Are you at your house?”

“Yes, why -”

“Great! I’ll be right over!” Fiona happily said as she abruptly ended the call. 

Fiona hurriedly threw on whatever clothes she could find before heading out. She settled on simply wearing an old black tank top and a pair of ripped blue jeans. Her pussy was already wet by the time she entered her car and started driving. It was the middle of the day on a Saturday so traffic wasn’t the worst but it still took Fiona over a half hour to finally arrive at Meg’s house. Fiona quickly took off her seat belt, left her car, and quickly walked to the front door where she then started pounding on it. It didn’t take too long for Meg to open the door. 

“What’s the rush? What’s this all - Mmph!” Meg was cut off as Fiona suddenly started making out with her right there in the doorway. 

After a few seconds Meg pulled away, causing Fiona to look a little dejected. “What? Didn’t you like it?” She asked. 

“Is that why you wanted to come over? Just to fuck me?” Meg asked, looking a little offended. 

Fiona nodded, “Well, yeah. I figured since Gavin was away you’d be a little lonely like me.” 

“That’s true, but that doesn’t mean I’m ready to be fucked at the drop of a hat!” Meg said. 

Fiona took a step back and frowned. “But, I thought you said -”

“I know what I said, it's just that… I don’t know. I guess right now I need to be taken out on a date before I do anything like that.” Meg explained. 

“Okay, so let’s go on a date right now!” Fiona said. 

Meg eyed Fiona up and down, “Looking like that? I don’t think so.” 

“So, what? You want me to change my outfit and then come back here?” Fiona asked. 

Meg shook her head, “No. I want you to dress up, take me to a nice restaurant, and then we’ll see what happens.” 

Fiona rolled her eyes and sighed. “But I’m horny now! I wanna fuck right now!” 

Meg smirked at Fiona and said, “Then you’ll have to earn it. Text me the details of our date when you figure it out.” 

Fiona didn’t get a chance to respond before Meg closed the door in her face. Fiona was more frustrated than ever. She didn’t know when Meg decided to get all prissy about how people went about fucking her. Fiona angrily drove home and fumed the whole way. She briefly considered just forgetting the whole thing and trying to find another means of getting off but she knew nothing would be as good as Meg, aside from Gavin of course. As soon as Fiona walked through the door to her apartment she immediately started making plans.

First, she had to make a reservation at a fancy restaurant. Or at least, the fanciest restaurant that would take reservations on such short notice. Fiona ended up calling a half dozen restaurants before finding one that had an available reservation and that was only because someone had cancelled just a few minutes before she called. But, what mattered was that she finally had a date planned. Fiona's very next call was to Meg.

"You busy tonight at 9?" Fiona asked Meg.

"Nope, I'm completely free. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm taking you on a date and don't even think about saying no!" Fiona said.

Meg giggled, "How romantic. I'd love to go on a date with you!" 

"Good, and I got us a reservation at a fancy place so make sure you're dressed properly." Fiona warned.

Meg giggled again, "I should be telling you that!" 

"Whatever! I'll pick you up at 9" Fiona said before quickly hanging up.

Now came the most difficult part of this plan for Fiona: Finding a nice outfit to wear. Sure, she had her fair share of dresses and other formal wear but nothing that would be able to compare to anything Meg wore. Fiona was jealous of how beautiful Meg was. It took Fiona the rest of the afternoon to finally settle on a dress she deemed good enough for Meg. She ended up wearing a long dark blue dress with small roses embroidered all over it. The neck of the dress was also cut very low. So low that it didn’t stop until it reached just a couple of inches above her belly button. Despite the amount of skin that was showing, Fiona’s breasts were still completely covered. It wasn’t too often Fiona wore dresses so when she looked at herself in the mirror before she left she was satisfied with how she looked, and hoped Meg would be as well. 

For the second time today Fiona got into her car and drove to Meg’s house. She desperately hoped all of this work would be worth it. This was by far the most amount of work Fiona had ever put into getting laid but knew it would be well worth it if it all worked out. Thankfully, it didn’t take Fiona too long to reach Meg’s house. She thought about just honking the horn and yelling at Meg to get in but knowing her and all the effort she wanted poured over her today, Fiona thought it would be better to actually greet her at the door. So, she got out of the car, with it still running, and she walked up to the door and knocked. 

“Just a minute!” Meg’s voice called from the other side. 

_ Really? You had all this time to prepare and you’re still late? _ Fiona thought to herself as she tapped her foot and waited for Meg. It took another five minutes before Meg finally opened the door. 

“Sorry about that, I just had to feed the cats before I left.” Meg explained. 

Fiona’s jaw dropped to the floor. Meg looked absolutely gorgeous. She had straightened her long brown hair and was wearing a pair of large, circular framed glasses. She was also wearing a tight-fitting grey dress with sleeves that came down to her forearms. The dress perfectly hugged every single one of Meg’s curves. It accentuated her large, natural breasts, which strained against the material. It also captured her hourglass figure as well as her thighs before stopping just above her knees. To accessorize, Meg was wearing a pair of light brown boots that went halfway up her calf. She also had a matching brown purse along with a gold necklace draped across her clavicle on the outside of her dress. 

“You look great!” Meg said as she looked Fiona up and down, “I never took you for a dress person.” 

“Yeah…” Fiona said, still gawking at Meg. 

Meg laughed, “Did you hear me?” 

Fiona didn’t respond. 

Meg waved her hand in front of Fiona's face, “Hello? Earth to Fiona!” 

Fiona shook her head and snapped out of her daze. She blushed, realizing she had just been caught staring. “Sorry about that.” 

“No need to apologize! Do I really look that good?” Meg asked. 

“Fuck yes you do.” Fiona groaned as she eyed Meg’s chest again. 

“My eyes are up here.” Meg giggled. 

“Ah shit, sorry!” Fiona said, blushing again. 

“Don’t worry about it. Shall we head out?” Meg asked. 

“Uh.. yeah! Of course!” Fiona said as she offered Meg her arm.

“Ooh, aren’t you quite the lady?” Meg commented as she took Fiona’s arm and walked with her to her car. 

After Fiona opened the passenger side door and let Meg in, she got into the driver’s seat and peeled out of the driveway. 

Fiona and Meg had a very lovely time on their date. Meg did most of the talking as Fiona kept getting distracted by Meg’s outfit. Meg only caught her staring a handful of times but didn’t mind it at all. In fact she loved it. Gavin hadn’t looked at her that way in years so it was refreshing to have someone as attractive as Fiona be unable to keep her eyes off of her. Meg was very impressed by the date overall. The restaurant they went to was great, the food was great, and Fiona was an excellent date. She was beautiful in her dress, was able to keep up the conversation, and was overall just fun to be around. Although it had just happened Meg spent the car ride back reminiscing about their date. 

Fiona soon pulled into Meg’s driveway and turned off her car. 

“Here you are, back home safe and sound.” Fiona said. 

Meg leaned over and kissed Fiona on the cheek, “Thank you. I had a wonderful time!” 

Fiona smiled and touched the part of her cheek that Meg kissed. She felt some residue from her pink lipstick. “Is there anything else you want before I leave?” Fiona asked. 

Meg smirked, “Like what?” 

“I don’t know, maybe would you like me to come in and make you a cup of coffee?” Fiona nervously asked. She was worried if she rushed right into talk of sex Meg would get mad and tell her to leave. 

Meg had to stifle back laughter. She knew exactly what Fiona’s game was. But she wanted to tease her a bit more. “I think I can make my own coffee, but I appreciate your offer.” She said as she opened the door. 

Fiona suddenly gripped onto Meg’s arm, “Wait! Uhh…” She paused for a second before continuing, “You haven’t tasted the coffee  _ I _ make!” 

Meg giggled and looked back at Fiona, “And what’s so special about the coffee  _ you _ make?” 

“Well, umm.. You’ll have to let me into your house so I can show you.” Fiona said, making it up as she went along. 

Meg burst out laughing, she couldn’t contain herself anymore. “Alright! Alright, you can come in.: She said. 

Fiona’s eyes lit up and she had a huge smile on her face. “Really? Do you mean it?” 

“Yes I do!” Now hurry your cute butt in there before I change my mind.” Meg said. 

Fiona didn’t need to be told twice. She immediately got out of her car and raced to the other side of the car to let Meg out. Meg loved Fiona’s enthusiasm. She happily let Fiona open the door for her. She stepped out and casually walked to her front door while Fiona had to fight the urge to race there and break it down. 

When Meg finally reached the door she pulled out her keys and started fumbling with them, “Now which one was it again?” Meg mumbled loud enough so Fiona could hear. 

“Come on! Hurry up!” Fiona whined. 

“Patience is a virtue, Fiona. And I don’t sleep with non-virtuous people.” Meg said as she continued fumbling with her keys. 

That shut Fiona up instantly. She quietly waited for Meg to open the door but still couldn’t stop herself from tapping her foot. 

“Ah, here it is!” Meg said as she slid the key into the hole and turned the lock. She took the key out and slowly opened the door. 

When Meg walked into the house Fiona was literally right behind her. Meg could sense Fiona’s hands hovering just inches away from her ass. Meg bit her lip. She decided she had teased Fiona enough for one day. 

Meg turned her head and said, “I’ve made you wait long enough. Do you want to - Mmph!” Meg was cut off as Fiona suddenly attacked her lips with her own.

Fiona hadn’t even closed the front door before she started making out with Meg, and neither of them seemed to care. They continued making out with each other as they made their way to the living room. On the way there, they began taking off each other’s clothes, starting with Fiona’s flats. They had to pause to give Meg enough time to take off her boots. They continued making out and walking to the living room couch until the only piece of clothing they each had on was their respective dresses. When they were standing in front of the couch they separated just long enough for them to take off their own dresses before they began making out again. 

Fiona couldn’t get enough of Meg’s lips on hers. She wanted to kiss Meg until the end of time. Her lips were so gentle and soft and warm. It was different from kissing Gavin, not that she hated kissing him but, there was something about Meg that she loved. Fiona felt loved when she was kissing Meg, like she wanted this as much, if not more than Fiona. 

It was Meg’s turn to take the initiative. She pushed Fiona onto the same couch Fiona and Gavin last fucked on with their lips still locked. Meg pressed her body against Fiona’s; loving the feeling of their breasts pressing together. The instant Meg rubbed her pussy against Fiona’s she felt how wet she was. She must have been soaking wet all throughout their date. Meg felt a little bad over making Fiona wait so long but resolved to make it up to her right now. She began roughly grinding her hips against Fiona, letting their wet pussies rub against each other, causing Fiona to moan into her mouth. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Fiona moaned loudly as she felt Meg rub against her hard clit. 

Fiona hadn’t had a single orgasm today. Plus the teasing and the outfit Meg wore had her incredibly turned on for hours on end. It wasn’t going to take much for Fiona to cum, but when she did it would be a good one to say the least.

Fiona began matching Meg’s movements, roughly bucking her hips against Meg, pushing her up with each thrust. Fiona never took more than a second long break from Kissing Meg, and she only took breaks to catch a small breath before continuing. It didn’t take too much longer for sweat to start forming on both of their bodies and the scent of sex to fill the air. 

“Oh fuck Fiona, you feel fucking good.” Meg moaned. 

Fiona loved hearing that. She loved making Meg moan more than anything. It turned her on like nothing else. She wanted to hear it again so she began frantically thrusting her hips against Meg as hard as she could, hoping to elicit another sound from her. 

“FUCK YES! RIGHT THERE!” Meg screamed. 

Fiona didn’t stop. There was no way she could stop now, despite the fact she was about to cum hard. There was a brief moment where Fiona was nervous her orgasm would prevent her from getting Meg off but she quickly brushed away those thoughts as her orgasm came closer and closer. 

` “I’M GONNA CUM MEG!!!” Fiona cried as her body began to spasm. 

“ME TOO! FUCK!!!” Meg screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Both Meg and Fiona couldn’t contain themselves as they came. They were both screaming and moaning at the top of their lungs as their bodies shook uncontrollably. It took every ounce of strength from the both of them to stay on the couch throughout their orgasms. 

A minute later they both came down from their high. Fiona moved over to the edge of the couch so Meg could fit on the inside against the back of the couch. Fiona draped her arm over Meg and looked into her eyes and smiled. She still looked incredible, even with her face covered in sweat and hair matted down on her forehead. Fiona never wanted to look away. She was starting to feel something for Meg. Something more than lust. Fiona was unsure of what to do with these newfound feelings right so she just decided to relax and live in the moment. She gently kissed Meg on the forehead before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Fiona and Gavin attended work the following week and started it off by acting like nothing had happened between them. Well, Gavin was acting that way at least. Fiona however, kept begging Gavin to fuck her while they were at work. 

“No!” Gavin said. 

“Aw come on, why not?” Fiona asked. 

“Because .” Gavin teased. 

Fiona pouted, “That’s not a good reason. Besides, you didn’t have a problem with it before.” 

“Well that’s because before I didn’t have something special planned for you.” Gavin said. 

Fiona grinned, “Something special? Like what? Tell me!” 

“Sorry, I can’t. You’ll find out Friday night. Oh that reminds me, are you free Friday night?” Gavin asked. 

Fiona cocked her head to the side, confused, “Yeah? What do you have planned?”

“You’ll find out then.” Gavin said with a smug grin. 

“Argh just tell me!!!” Fiona shouted. 

“Sorry, no can do.” Gavin looked at his watch and said, “Look at the time! I’ve got a meeting to get to.” He said as he left the room. 

It was only Monday, forcing Fiona to wait almost a full week to find out what Gavin was planning. She tried getting the answer out of him every time she saw him throughout the work week but he refused to say anything. Not only that, but eventually Fiona noticed Gavin was actively avoiding her just to avoid her asking again. Fiona thought she could get around Gavin by asking Meg what he was planning. But, after texting her Fiona was met with the same result as talking to Gavin. 

Fiona ended up losing sleep over it, lying awake in bed wondering what Gavin was planning. Based on how chipper and coy he acted whenever it was brought up meant, to Fiona at least, that it wasn’t anything bad. But she didn’t understand the secrecy behind it all. Why go to all this trouble just to fuck when Fiona had made it extremely clear that she was down to fuck Gavin wherever, whenever. 

Friday morning eventually arrived and Fiona could not be more excited. She couldn't focus on her work and spent the entire workday staring at the clock once again, bouncing her leg up and down as the last few minutes of the day ticked away. As soon as 5 pm hit Fiona rushed to Gavin’s desk to ask him once again. 

“So can you tell me now?”   
“No, not now. Come over to my house at 8 then I’ll tell you.” Gavin answered. 

Fiona sighed in frustration as she left the office. She was out of patience. Fiona decided as she was leaving the office to head straight to Gavin’s house. She was tired of the secrecy. She pulled into the driveway and got out of her car. Fiona walked up to the front door and pounded on it until someone answered. About a minute later Meg opened the door. 

“What the fuck are you two planning?” Fiona asked. 

“Nice to see you too Fiona. Anyway, I guess since you’re here early would you like to come in and wait for Gavin?” Meg offered. 

“Sure,” Fiona said as she walked in. “Now can you tell me what’s going on?” 

“Let’s wait for Gavin, it’ll be better if he’s here too. It shouldn’t take too much longer for him to get home.” 

Sure enough, about 10 minutes after Fiona arrived Gavin opened the front door. 

“Wasn’t expecting you here so early.” Gavin said as he closed the door behind him. 

“Tell me what’s happening!!!” Fiona demanded. 

“Right, well I guess you’ve waited long enough.” Gavin said. 

Just then, Fiona felt Meg cup her breast through her t-shirt. “What is happening?” Fiona asked. 

“Well, we talked about it and we decided we both want to fuck you at the same time.” Meg explained as she began rubbing and squeezing Fiona’s breast. 

“If that’s alright with you.” Gabin chimed in. 

“Are you crazy!? Of course I’m okay with it! You didn’t have to keep this a secret y;know. You could have just told me you two wanted this on Monday so we could have just fucked all week.” Fiona said. 

“Yeah, but it was fun watching you lose your mind.” Gavin chuckled. 

“You’re so evil.” Fiona said. 

“Anyway,” Meg interrupted, “How about we take this to the bedroom?” 

“Sounds good.” Gavin and Fiona said at the same time. 

The three if them raced up the stairs, each of them incredibly horny after not fucking for almost a whole week. None of them bothered to close the door before they started undressing. Meg and Fiona nearly tripped over their own legs as they tried taking their jeans off way too fast. Thankfully nobody did and the three of them managed to get naked without further incident. 

Meg and Fiona climbed onto the bed with Gavin following close behind. They wordlessly decided that Meg would be sitting with her legs spread open with her head resting against the headboard while Fiona positioned herself between her legs and Gavin moved himself behind Fiona, already aiming his cock at Fiona’s wet pussy. 

“FUCK!” Fiona grunted as Gavin shoved his hard cock deep inside of her. She looked back at Gavin fucking her and completely forgot about Meg sitting impatiently in front of her until Meg grabbed Fiona’s head and forcefully turned it until Fiona was face to face with her pussy. Meg then pushed Fiona into her crotch and waited for her to start licking. 

Fiona didn’t waste anymore time and stuck out her tongue and desperately licked Meg’s pussy. 

“Oh fuck, right there Fiona! Keep going!” Meg moaned, pushing Fiona’s head harder. 

Fiona could hardly breathe but she didn’t care. She only cared about pleasing the woman in front of her and the man behind her. Speaking of which, Gavin moaned loudly as he rammed is cock into Fiona as hard as he could. He had forgotten how amazing Fiona’s pussy was, how tightly her warm, wet hole gripped his shaft as he pounded her relentlessly. He could already feel himself getting close. 

“Fuck Fiona! I’m gonna cum!” Gavin moaned. 

Fiona pushed back against Meg’s hand until she was a few inches away so she could say, “Don’t you dare fucking cum yet Gavin! I’ve waited too long for this!” 

Fiona then relaxed her neck muscles, allowing Meg to push her back against her cunt once again. Meg screamed in pleasure as Fiona moved her tongue up a bit and hungrily licked her clit. Meg, Gavin, and Fiona were all feeling the effects of not having had sex for an extended period of time as they all felt their orgasms quickly building. Gavin had to close his eyes and focus on something else to stop himself from cumming before Fiona and Meg. It became almost impossible as he felt the walls of Fiona’s pussy contract and spasm wildly around his cock. Fiona let out a series of loud moans into Meg’s pussy as she came hard. Gavin tried to hold back as much as he could as he tried to wait out Fiona’s orgasm, causing some cum to leak out in the process. Halfway through Fiona’s orgasm Meg came as well. Moaning loudly as she grinded her hips against Fiona’s face. 

Gavin couldn’t hold it anymore. “FIONA! MEG! I’M FUCKING CUMMING!!!” He shouted. 

Fiona moaned as she felt Gavin’s cock swell much larger than she had ever felt before then immediately after felt a torrent of cum flooding her pussy. Fiona came again. She was addicted to the feeling of Gavin filling her insides with his seed. 

All three of them collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. 

“This was definitely worth the wait.” Fiona said in between breaths. 

“So you’re happy to wait another week?” Gavin asked. 

Fiona playfully slapped Gavin’s leg, “I didn’t say that!” 

“Well if you give me a few minutes I can go again.” Meg said. 

Fiona and Gavin nodded. The three of them then spent the rest of the night fucking over and over, all loving every second of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Fiona couldn’t get her threesome with Meg and Gavin out of her head no matter how hard she tried. At first, she welcomed the intrusive thoughts as they made it way easier for her to masturbate. But, Fiona became concerned after a couple weeks had passed and that was all she was thinking about  _ still _ . She could hardly focus while she was at work because she was always horny. She eventually resorted to masturbating in the bathroom while she was at work to try and ease her arousal but no matter how many times she got off her mind always went back to Meg and Gavin. 

Right after masturbating, the thoughts Fiona had of Meg and Gavin weren’t sexual, at least at first. She envisioned herself living at their house, enjoying each other’s company, hanging out, kissing, acting like they were all in a big, happy relationship together. These thoughts concerned Fiona. She enjoyed the time she spent with Meg and Gavin but she never thought she would catch feelings for them, or anyone for that matter. She always wanted to be single and be free to fuck whoever she wanted. But the more time she spent with Meg and Gavin, the more Fiona just wanted to be with them, and only them. 

One day after work Fiona had a crisis. Two weeks after her threesome and she hadn’t gone more than five seconds without thinking of Meg and/or Gavin. She needed something to try and get her mind off of those two, even for just a little while, and Fiona knew just the solution. She hopped into her car and drove to Trevor and Barbara’s house. It wasn’t until Fiona was halfway there when she realized it was entirely possible neither Trevor nor Barbara were home. She figured since she had to stay at work late working on something she should have finished days ago they would have left before her. 

Regardless, Fiona eventually fought her way through traffic to their house. She breathed a huge sigh of relief as she saw both of their cars in the driveway. She pulled up behind Trevor’s car and walked up to their front door and like she had done before, Fiona kept pounding on it until someone answered, and that someone ended up being a very annoyed-looking Trevor. 

“You keep up that knocking I’m gonna get a noise complaint!” Trevor said as he opened the door. 

“I’m coming in.” Fiona said as she walked past Trevor into the house. 

“Make yourself at home why don’t you.” Trevor said sarcastically as he shut the door. 

Fiona walked into the house like she owned it, and quickly saw Barbara sitting on the couch watching tv. “Oh, hey Fiona. What are you doing here?” She asked. 

“Listen, I need you two to not ask any questions. I’m here to get fucked. That’s it. More specifically, I need Trevor to fuck me while Barbara watches and masturbates. 

Barbara bit her lip while Trevor spoke, “I don’t think that’s really appropriate…”

“Why not? You didn’t have a problem fucking me in front of your girlfriend before.” Fiona stated. 

“I guess but this is so out of the blue I mean, what brought this on?” Trevor asked. 

“Didn’t I just say not to ask any questions?” Fiona said. 

“She did Trevor,” Barbara interjected, “Besides, you know how much I love watching you fuck Fiona.” 

Trevor smirked as he remembered the times he and Barbara had sex after he had fucked Fiona. He had never seen Barbara be so wild in bed as those times. It was hard for him to deny having that again. Plus, he loved having sex with Fiona. 

“Fine, I guess if you both want to then I have no choice.” Trevor said as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. 

Fiona and Barbara didn’t waste any time getting undressed. Fiona desperately hoped this would help her rid her of her thoughts of Meg and Gavin. She giggled as Trevor fully undressed and she saw his already rock hard cock pointing right at her. 

“I thought you didn’t want this?” Fiona teased. 

“Hurry up and bend over already.” Trevor said with a smirk on his face. 

Fiona bent over the arm of the couch Barbara was sitting on, their faces just a couple of feet apart. Trevor hadn’t even started fucking Fiona before Barbara started touching herself and moaning loudly. 

“Already Barb?” Fiona asked. 

“Fuck I can’t help myself! Seeing you two like that gets me so fucking wet.” Barbara moaned. 

Fiona then suddenly moaned as Trevor rammed his cock deep inside of Fiona’s tight cunt. She gripped the leather couch tightly and continued to moan as Trevor fucked her as hard as he could. 

“Fuck, Trevor you’re really - FUCK! - really giving it to me today!” Fiona moaned. 

“I can’t help it! You’re both so hot!” He groaned. 

“Or you just fucking love cucking your fucking girlfriend!” Fiona moaned. As soon as Fiona finished speaking Barbara then moaned loudly. 

“God! I’m gonna fucking cum if you keep talking about cucking me!” Barbara moaned. 

“No! You can’t cum yet!” Fiona said as she pushed her hips back against Trevor. “You have to hold it! You’re not allowed to fucking cum! Only me and Trevor are allowed to cum!” 

Barbara bit her lip and moaned loudly once again, “FUCK! KEEP FUCKING HER TREVOR!!!” 

“I-I’m gonna cum!” Trevor shouted. 

“Then fucking cum and then keep fucking me you bitch!” Fiona growled as she began matching Trevor’s thrusts. 

He couldn’t hold out. After a few more strokes Trevor pulled out and jerked his cock until he shot multiple thick ropes of cum all over Fiona’s back, contrasting her black skin with his pearly white cum. 

“Now get over here and fucking clean me up Barb!” Fiona ordered. “And don’t you dare stop fucking me!” 

Trevor shuddered in pleasure as he slid his sensitive cock back inside of Fiona. Having just cum each stroke of his cock inside of her threatened to shoot another load. But he managed to hold on for the time being as he grabbed Fiona’s hips and fucked her faster than before. 

Barbara reluctantly stopped rubbing herself as she got up from the couch and stood beside Fiona as Trevor continued to fuck her like a rag doll, relentlessly pounding her into the couch with every thrust. Barbara then leaned over and stuck her tongue out and began lapping up Trevor’s cum from Fiona’s back. She loved the taste. It somehow tasted so much better than whenever she blew him. It was driving Barbara crazy. She snuck a hand between her legs and rubbed her pussy as she proceeded to lick Fiona clean. The longer she licked Trevor’s cum up the closer she got to her own orgasm. 

Fiona could sense this as Barbara’s licks became more infrequent even though she could feel a lot of cum still on her back. “What are you doing? You’re not thinking of cumming, are you?” Fiona asked Barbara. 

“P-Please let me cum! I’m so close!” Barbara begged. 

“Absolutely not! You have to stand there and suffer. Your boyfriend and I are the only ones who get to feel - Ah fuck!” Fiona couldn’t finish her own sentence as she was close to cumming herself. 

“F-Fiona I’m gonna cum again!” Trevor warned. 

“Inside! Fucking cum inside of me! Then Barbara will fucking clean it up!” Fiona breathlessly moaned. 

Barbara was right on the edge. If she touched herself anymore she would cum. “PLEASE! FIONA I NEED TO CUM!!!” Barbara cried. 

“NO! YOU FUCKING - AH FUCK! OH MY FUCKING GOD I’M CUMMING!!!” Fiona screamed at the top of her lungs as she came. 

A powerful orgasm tore through Fiona’s body as she came. Her pussy clamping onto Trevor’s cock as he came as well. Fiona’s pussy milked his cock for every last drop of cum still inside. She wanted all of it inside of her. She needed it. Fiona craved the feeling of being completely pumped full of cum, and Trevor didn’t disappoint. Fiona had no idea how Trevor still had this much cum left inside for his second load but she wasn’t complaining. After a minute of continuous cumming Trevor finally finished and pulled his deflating cock out of Fiona, who then turned her dripping pussy to Barbara. 

“If you eat all of the cum out of my pussy I’ll let you cum.” Fiona said. 

Within an instant Barbara’s mouth was on Fiona’s pussy desperately sucking and licking it, trying to empty all of the cum into her mouth. Barbara moaned the whole time she was eating Trevor’s cum as she couldn’t take her hand off of her own pussy. There were several close calls for Barbara where she had to stop for a second and regain her composure before continuing otherwise she would have came. Fiona was impressed with how thorough Barbara was being. While she couldn’t see what Barbara was doing exactly she could feel the cum leaving her cunt and flowing into her mouth. 

“Alright!” Fiona said, “You’ve been a good girl. You can cum now.” 

Just saying that pushed Barbara over the edge. She came harder than anyone Fiona had ever seen. Barbara collapsed to the floor as her entire body violently shook and spasmed from pleasure. Moans were only able to escape her mouth some of the time, the rest of the time it was just silent gasps leaving her mouth. 

Despite this impromptu threesome though, Fiona’s mind immediately went back to Meg and Gavin. She compared this threesome to her one two weeks ago. While both of them were sexually satisfying, it felt to Fiona like something was missing from the one with Trevor and Barbara. Like there was a lack of intimacy. Fiona knew the only reason the three of them were there now was only to make themselves feel good whereas with Meg and Gavin they all wanted each other to get off. They cared for one another. Fiona missed that. She missed  _ them _ . She couldn’t deny it any longer, and today was proof of that. 

Fiona was in love with Meg and Gavin.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning after Fiona left Meg and Gavin’s house she started freaking out. What was she thinking? It was one thing to fall in love with one person, Gavin, but she distinctly felt the same about both him and Meg. Fiona didn’t know what to do. She had to pick just one of them to be with, right? Not only that, but Meg and Gavin were already a couple. Fiona knew she would be beside herself with guilt if she did anything to break them up. But she still couldn’t deny her feelings for them. She had no idea what to do. 

When work came around the following Monday she couldn’t even look at Gavin, let alone talk to him. Normally avoiding Gavin wouldn’t be an issue for Fiona because he was normally so busy that she hardly saw him at work anyway. However, today was different. Somehow, Achievement Hunter had fallen way behind on TTT recordings and they needed to dedicate an entire day to just recording them and of course, invited Fiona to be in some of those videos. She agreed without a second thought. But, as soon as she stepped into the room to record she saw Gavin sitting at his desk, ready to record. Fiona thought it would be rude to immediately back out before even recording one video so she sucked it up and went to record, avoiding Gavin in-game as much as possible. 

Even with avoiding Gavin, Fiona felt way too nervous just being in the same room with him even after one recording. She felt like if she spent any more time in the room with Gavin she would do something she would regret, like confess her feelings to him. So, as soon as the first video was recorded she stood up and announced to everyone that she wasn’t feeling well and would be heading home early. 

“Oh, are you alright Fi?” Gavin asked, visibly showing concern for her. 

“Yes! I-I’m fine! I just need to rest is all.” Fiona shouted at Gavin. She then ran out of the office without saying another word. She knew that response would make Gavin worry even more but that was the only thing she could think of on her feet to get her out of that situation that quickly. Fiona didn’t speak to anyone else before leaving the office and going home. 

Once she was home Fiona was finally able to relax for a few hours. Her thoughts were still on Gavin and Meg but at least at home she could ignore them and focus on other things for a little while. Just as she was settling in and preparing to play some Animal Crossing she received a text from Gavin. 

Hey, are you okay? Gavin texted. 

Fiona’s heart began to race. She didn’t know what to say to him. She obviously wasn’t okay but he was half of the whole reason she was feeling this way. Fiona couldn’t tell him that though. That’s when Fiona came to a realization. She couldn’t go on like this. She couldn’t spend every day like this, avoiding Gavin at all costs forever. She also didn’t want to quit since she loved working at Achievement Hunter. She had to do something about her feelings, but didn’t know what. Fiona had to get into a different environment to clear her head, to give herself a fresh perspective on things. She sent a long text to Trevor saying that there was a family emergency back in New York and she would be spending the next week there. Thankfully, Trevor was completely understanding and didn’t ask any questions. Fiona spent the rest of the night packing her bags and finding the next flight to New York and didn’t respond to Gavin’s text. 

The next flight left the following morning. Fiona didn’t sleep a wink that night. She was thinking about Gavin and Meg all night, masturbating several times to the memory of their most recent threesome, hoping that would relax her enough to fall asleep but that just made her more anxious. She thought that if she so readily masturbated to these thoughts that meant she was completely in love with them and should just hurry up and confess already. But she couldn’t bring herself to commit that far. She wrestled with those thoughts all night until she had to leave for her flight. 

The flight was not exciting. It only took a couple of hours to land in New York City. Once she landed Fiona headed for the nearest hotel. Once she checked in she headed up to her room and collapsed on the bed, the softness of the sheets and mattress overcoming all of her anxious thoughts and allowing her to fall into a deep sleep. 

Fiona was woken up by the buzzing of her phone. She groggily opened her eyes and looked to see who was calling. It was Gavin. She didn’t think before she answered. 

“Hello?” She sleepily asked. 

“Fiona, where are you right now?” Gavin asked. 

“Why are you asking?” 

“Because Meg and I are in New York too and want to see you.” Gavin said. 

Hearing that woke Fiona up. She immediately sat up on the bed and said, “What!? Why are you here!?” 

“Because we’re worried about you Fiona. Trevor told us you were coming here and we couldn’t wait anymore. You weren’t answering any of my texts and this was the only way I could think of to talk to you. So where are you?” 

Fiona gave him the name of the hotel she was staying at and the room number. 

“We’ll be there in about an hour. Don’t go anywhere.” Gavin said. He then hung up the phone. 

Fiona was freaking out. In her half-dazed state she just agreed to whatever Gavin said. As soon as the call was over all of her anxiety came flooding back. She had no idea what she was going to say to them. How did she really feel about them? Was she okay with cutting them out of her life entirely? She still didn’t know. But, Fiona knew she only had an hour to make up her mind. 

After Fiona had a quick shower and changed into different clothes and made herself presentable she looked at the time. Meg and Gavin were going to be there any minute. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. She regretted telling them where she was. She wasn’t ready for this. Fiona quickly packed her bag and was about to leave the hotel room when there was a knock on the door. 

It was them. She had run out of time. Fiona took a few deep breaths to relax herself a little before she reluctantly opened the door. Meg and Gavin were standing right there. 

“Can we come in?” Gavin asked. 

Fiona held the door open and stepped to the side, “Be my guest.” She said.

Meg and Gavin walked past Fiona and sat on the bed. Fiona then closed the door and stood awkwardly in front of the couple on the bed. They stayed like that for an uncomfortably long time in silence until Meg finally spoke. 

“So what’s going on?” She asked Fiona. 

“What do you mean?” Fiona asked. 

“I mean, after the threesome you had with us you started acting all weird in front of Gavin. Then, when you two are in the same room for not even an hour you freak out and leave. Then, on top of that, you immediately leave for New York! What was the plan? To just never speak to us again? Did we do something to upset you Fiona?” Meg asked. 

“No! It’s nothing like that! It’s just… I don’t know how I feel and I felt weird being around Gavin.” Fiona explained. 

“What do you mean?” Gavin asked. 

“ _ I mean _ , I don’t know how I feel about the two of you. I mean, I think I know what I want but I don’t know if I’m ready for any kind of commitment yet.” Fiona said. 

“What, do you have a thing for Gavin?” Meg asked. 

“I have a thing for both of you!” Fiona blurted out. 

Meg and Gavin feel quiet, unsure of how to respond. The longer they stayed silent the more anxious Fiona became as a blush formed on her face. 

Finally, it was Gavin who broke the silence. “So, what? You want the three of us to be a thing?” Gavin asked, confused at his own question.

Hearing Gavin say it out loud made Fiona blush even more, “Y-Yeah, pretty much…” 

“Well, Fiona,” Meg said, “I think that we feel the same about you. Don’t we Gav?” 

Gavin nodded, “Yeah. I mean, we both really enjoy having you around. Especially when we have nights like last Saturday.” 

Fiona started tearing up, “Do you really mean that?” She asked. 

“Yeah, we both like you too.” Meg said. 

“Th-Then does that mean the three of us can be, like, a thing?” Fiona asked hopefully. 

Gavin and Meg looked to each other and nodded. “Yeah, I think that can be arranged.” Gavin said. 

Fiona was happier than she had ever been. It felt like all of the weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and could finally breathe again. This was truly everything Fiona wanted. Knowing that they felt the same about her Fiona just wanted to celebrate their new union. 

She grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. “Fiona what are you doing?” Gavin asked. 

“Isn’t it obvious? Now that we’re all in a relationship what better way to celebrate than to fuck?” Fiona suggested. 

The both smiled and began taking off their clothes as well. “How long do you have this hotel room for?” Meg asked. 

“A week.” Fiona said as she pulled her shirt over her head. 

“Perfect.” Meg and Gavin said at the same time as they continued taking off their clothes. 

It took less than a minute for all three of them to be completely naked. Similar to their last threesome, Meg rested her head against the headboard of the bed while Fiona got in between her legs while Gavin positioned himself behind Fiona, stroking his hard cock while he watched Fiona bury her head between Meg’s legs. Fiona didn’t waste another second as she pressed her lips against Meg’s cunt and began hungrily licking and sucking her wet hole. Meg grabbed Fiona’s head and pushed her into her crotch as Fiona continued licking. 

Gavin, after enjoying the show for a few seconds felt his cock begin to ache and wanted in on the action as well. He pressed the head of his cock against Fiona’s pussy and roughly pushed himself in, causing Fiona to moan loudly into Meg’s pussy. 

“Fuck! That’s it! Fuck me harder Gavin!” Fiona moaned. 

“What do you think you’re doing? Shut up and don’t stop!” Meg moaned as she pressed Fiona’s head against her as hard as she could. 

Fiona began focusing her attention to Meg’s clit, gently sucking and licking it as she brought her hand to Meg’s pussy had stuck a finger inside of her. Gavin moaned at the same time as Meg as he grabbed onto Fiona’s toned ass and began fucking her even harder. Fiona moaned and stopped for a second, Gavin was fucking her much harder than he ever had before. 

Fiona moaned again, nearly unable to focus on the pleasure she was giving Meg. But, she managed to stick a finger inside of Meg’s cunt and start to finger fuck her while she continued sucking and licking her clit. Meg began thrusting her hips against Fiona’s face as she began screaming in pleasure, unable to hold back anymore. Fiona, now really feeling Gavin’s cock slide in and out of her couldn’t help but thrust her own hips back against his cock, not wanting his cock to leave her pussy for even a moment. 

“FUCK! FIONA I’M CUMMING!!!” Meg screamed. 

Fiona was surprised at how quickly she made Meg cum but she wasn’t complaining. Fiona continued licking and sucking Meg and finger-fucking as she rode out her intense orgasm. Fiona’s face quickly became coated in Meg’s love juices and she loved it. Once Meg finally came down from her orgasm she finally let go of Fiona and sat back and watched Gavin keep fucking her. 

He was pouring with sweat as he continued to rail Fiona from behind. Fiona moaned loudly. From the sounds she was hearing from Gavin along with how roughly he was fucking her it felt like to Fiona that she was being fucked by a wild animal. To further add to the imagery in Fiona’s head Gavin kept letting out low grunts and growls with each thrust. Fiona tried her best to match each of his thrusts, making up for his low grunts with loud moans of pleasure that could probably be heard all throughout the entire floor of the hotel they were on. 

“Fuck! Oh my God Fiona I’m cumming!” Gavin moaned. 

“Yes! Fucking yes! Gavin fucking give it to me! Cum inside of my fucking cunt!” Fiona moaned. 

It only took a few more thrusts before Gavin began pouring his hot, thick load deep inside of Fiona, triggering her own orgasm as well. Fiona would never get tired of feeling Gavin filling her pussy with cum. She was fully addicted to Gavin’s creampies. She never wanted this feeling to end. 

However, it did eventually have to end as Gavin ran out of cum to shoot inside of Fiona. He then took a deep breath as he pulled out of Fiona and collapsed on the bed beside Meg. Fiona lazily dragged herself to the left of Gavin and collapsed on the bed as well. She looked to the ceiling and smiled like an idiot. She never wanted this moment to end. Fiona was in complete bliss. She was over the moon she was finally going out with Meg and Gavin proper. She hoped this would be a relationship that would last forever. Even though she had just woken up, Fiona was so tired that she quickly fell asleep again. 


End file.
